


In the Darkest Distance

by Risalavue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BBW, Curvy Reader, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sex, can't tag to save my damn life, idk how to tag, reader is very sassy, so much sas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risalavue/pseuds/Risalavue
Summary: You are an average human being on planet, well, Earth, till you wake up in a metal like cell, on a ship, in space, far from your home, planet, system, heck possibly even far from your galaxy. Now you gotta put your survival instincts to the test, surviving ridicule of being an alien, accusations, surviving a war that you have no idea what it's about and why you have to be involved when you have nothing to do with it, nor intend on contributing. The task above all else...is surviving the means of the heart, while having to stay with a certain Tall, Dark, and Masked Knight throughout this return home journey. Can you manage to do that as you try to go back home to a normal life?





	1. Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post of a fanfic ever, and I intend on making more chapters to this. I'm new to this, please bare with me, but above all else I hope you enjoy this! :)

Awaking in darkness, with little lighting you look around trying to understand what happened and where you were at. Your vision is blurry, your head is throbbing and you feel like your heart is beating in your skull. "Guh..." You winced as you try to mentally gather yourself. After a little bit, your vision cleared, the room is dark, other than some lights flickering along the walls and a few on the ceiling, you sat up from the cold metal block against the wall that you can guess was a sorry excuse of a bed or a type of bench, as looked to your left; there, you see a dial pad and a black pad which you can only think that as a type of scan next to a separate big sheet of metal, you assume it's entrance of some sort, because there's no knob. "What is this place? Is this a prison?" You lay your head on your right-hand brushing through your (H/L) (H/C) hair, you then felt a bump and it felt badly bruised. "Gah...the hell? What happened? Why am I here? Where am I even?" You flinch and snapped your head to the direction of a hissing noise and you watch in awe as the metal sheet slide quickly to the side and into the wall. You whispered "Whoa..." As these oddly uniformed men come in to your room and turn to you in an attention position holding what you believed were guns. You gulped as you are trying to adsorb what's standing in front of you, these men have on what looks like white armor with minor black details on them, "C... Can I help you?" You try your best not to sound nervous yet your voice betrays you with the shakiness coming out of it. "You are to come with us." "Wait, where am I going? I didn't do anything wrong-" They quickly aimed their guns at you, "Silence! You will come with us or we'll drag you with us, we are not allowed to kill you but we not hesitate with force-" "Alright, Alright! I'm coming" You put your hand up in surrender as you tried to stand without falling, you're still pretty dizzy, but you don't think they'd listen to a reason that sound like an excuse. They motioned you to be in between them, you did so and moved forward, you saw the odd-looking soldier in front of you dial something in and placed a badge on the black pad, confirming your first theory, but the characters on the pad, are nothing like you've ever seen...they aren't English, Arabic, Chinese, or hell Korean! "What...?" You say to yourself, you're nudged forward, "Move!" You quickly moved forward and once out the room you are blinded by the harsh lighting, in the hall, and you are frozen in shock, everything dark, metallic, strange lighting on the walls, and you quickly turn to the soldier behind you, "Where are we? Where is this?" "That's none of your concern, now move!" "I'm a citizen of the United States! I pay my taxes! I pay my bills! And I have a good credit score!!" "MOVE!" "Fuck you! What is this? Area 51?! I have the right to know, I have no idea how I got here and I didn't do anything wrong, you're violating MY rights and I am NOT talking till I get a lawyer!!" You're steaming from the ears and you feel the temperature rising in your face, you're probably redder then hot iron, but you didn't care, you got a nasty headache, and these fuckers think they're going to push you around? 'HAH!' You thought, 'I'll kick them where it counts if they try anything!' "People are going to notice I'm missing, especially my job, and my friends!" You protested, as you backup slowly and felt something hard bump the side of your back, you turn around and it looked like a robot, it's top, that acted like it's head turned sharply to you and let off a series of high pitched beeps and boops, you squeak from the jump scare it gave you, jumping what felt like six feet in the air, falling on your rump, and quickly scooted backwards till you hit a wall. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" You shrieked, and shuttered. The armored soldiers' helmets turned to face each other. "Uhh..." Things got pretty interesting. 

In the command room, people are working frantically as they try to navigate the Resurgent-class Battlecruiser when they've exited hyperspace a few moments prior, they were testing escape coordinates with the tie fighters to an unknown location, not really knowing if it was part of their galaxy or of the unknown regions, they had to quickly fall back as they lost communication to the Finalizer and realized there's no way to get fuel, and the only hospitable planet was a blue and green planet, it was fairly small, with only one moon, their discoveries of this planet were remarkable yet they had to be cautious and unnoticed, they recorded all they could and brought it to the ship but little did the 82,000 body crew members know, they had an alien among them. The crew in the bridge tower work hastily to get communications back up and running, and establish communications to the Finalizer. A dark hooded figure is watching the crew members as they frantically worked especially in his presence, he struck fear in those who gazed upon him. His name would send even the bravest to a corner, he is Kylo Ren, apprentice of the First Order leader, Snoke. He was attempting to go further out to help colonize unknown regions of the galaxy, he was frustrated as he had to make the crew turn back and return, near the mid-rim by Balamak. A patrol officer cautiously approached Ren, with news, not knowing if it was good or bad himself. "Sir, the prisoner has awakened." Ren turned to the shorter man. "...Prisoner?" the metallic voice hummed, the shorter man managed to stutter "Y-Yes, from the only livable planet of the system we just left, sir." Ren turned to him, "Take me to them." The voice demanded. "Y-Yes, sir." They exited the bridge going through what could be a maze of halls almost to your location...

You were far from weak as a person, you actually trained in self-defense and went to the gym every day after work, you mainly did it to lose weight honestly, you still find yourself pretty chubby, but it didn't stop the men from loving and drooling on your curves, you felt a man would hump anything with legs, as you also felt that relationships were a waste of time, especially with the men of this day and age, can't find a true gentleman to take it slow with that's worth a damn, especially those whom would cheat on their wives to try to have you, you were reluctant to the idea, also because they required time you felt you didn't have, but in all actuality, you never made the time. You'd deny it but you avoided it because of the emotional toll it put on you, and your last relationship...made it hard to even take a chance. In the current scene of now, you are cornered by three soldiers, completely different from the two that came to retrieve you.  
What happened before this lovely scene, was after the freak out over what they explained as a droid, you took the first down by flipping him over after he grabbed your arm, kicking his head, the other probably forgot to take the safety off the gun, you took it and smashed the back of the gun into his helmet, knocking him out. The droid hastily left the scene, you look at the gun, it's not a gun you've ever seen, not even current military weapons look like this, you look at the first soldier you knocked out, you bent down and pulled off the helmet, it was a human male, brown skin, dark hair and clean shaven, you hear footsteps approaching, you quickly look around for a place to hide, you saw a small crevice in the wall and tried to squeeze through, you feel pressure pushing on your rump...'Fatass...' You thought to yourself, but you managed to get in. The footsteps turned into running and stomps. They stopped, checked their pluses, one of them pressed something on his helmet, saying they needed medical attention at a location that you couldn't understand as it was a series of numbers, not floor 1, or 2. The first moment that you see them facing the opposite direction of you, you bolted from the crack and high tailed it like a bat out of hell. You hear them shouting at you to "HAULT!!" You didn't even bother looking back, when you saw a flash of red light shoot past your head you ducked when it hit the wall with a mini explosion. You were frozen in fear, 'W-what was that?' You heard the soldiers getting closer, you quickly looked up and onward and quickly turned the corner, nearly slipping on your shoes, you stopped as your heart sank, another dial padded door, even bigger then the first one. "Shit..." As your eyes widened, 'This is where I die, right? Shit...what level of hell did I put myself in?" You hear clicking noises, you knew they were aiming at you. "Put your hands up!" You clenched your teeth and turned slowly to them, dropping the gun. Which now we are caught up to this point, you slowly put your hands up, one kept aim at you, as the other two took your arms and cuffed them in thick white cuffs. The two forced you to turn to the door while the other kept aim at you. The sliding doors opened and in front of you, was a tall dark figure wearing a hood. " I see you have awakened..." You just gaze on and stare at the details of his mask, confused if this was a robot or a person behind the voice disguiser. "You look...weak, yet you still are able to face up to me?" You scoffed and huffed at this, 'Who the hell does he think he is? God?' "Hmph, you say that as if I SHOULD be afraid of you." You hear the mask breathe out a metallic hmph, "I see you can speak basic...not bad, it looks like we won't need a translator." he waves his hand at the woman officer, who must've been a translator that he just mentioned, she nods and turns on a dime, walking away. He looks down at you staring at you for what seems like forever, another male officer that was there pardoned himself and briskly walked away while this stare down commenced. You feel awkward, very awkward, fuck it, really uncomfortable with this staring, you try to distract yourself by looking at the walls and ceiling surround this guy...thing...whatever he was. You can't help but notice how tall he or it was. 'Jesus...either your mama really fed you some super greens and made you drink a gallon of milk a day or whoever built you needed to compensate, for what I don't know.' He remained there, and suddenly he started shouting and screaming obscenities', that not even you heard of or understood, while for some reason objects were flying without help, and all you can do is stand there wide eyed, with the smile you had previous to this current event, out of trying to seem invisible to the issue at hand...'Is this thing malfunctioning and about to blow; or is he fucking bipolar and a schizophrenic?' You think to yourself trying to reason what the hell is currently happening, the soldiers that seemed tough at first are now slowly cowering behind you like you are a human shield. When he finally stopped punching the wall and the random objects were now on the floor, he was panting. "U-Uhm...so...do you need a moment? A screw tightened? ...chocolate? Chocolate always make me feel better." 'Which is also why I can't seem to lose the big bubble butt.' You thought to yourself as you try to calm him or it down, you don't want to die by the hands of this terminator, no sir. You try to also be humorous, but little do you know, the frustration comes from him not able to get into your mind, he even just tried to throw you across the room, but nothing. He was at a loss for words and confused, he feels that he needs to consult with the Supreme Leader about this current change of events. She can't be among the common rabble either or he'd make a complete fool of himself if he hasn't already. "Take her to my quarters, immediately!" The officers wasted no time in getting out of there with a final "Yes, sir!" and quickly escorted you to you'd think as an elevator, you couldn't tell what floor you're going to but you knew you were going up fast, you were starting to think maybe dying by a certain someone's temper tantrum would be better than flying up, up and away on an elevator.  
Finally, the thrill ride seemed to have ended and the doors slide open, and you let out the breath that you must've been holding in. You followed the soldier and looked at your new surroundings, it seemed nicer here, polished floors, no loose wiring, better lighting, and just generally looking shinier. 'So, this must be the first class or VIP section of this place...?' "Hey, guys, where are we?" You look at each one of them, hoping to get an answer, but nope; strong, silent types once again. "Is it just me or does that guy got some major issues, like, who throws tantrums like that? He could've killed someone, y'know?" Still nothing, "Stiffs..." You pouted as you walk down a curved hallway, the soldiers made you stop in front of a door like the first door, one of the soldiers came in front of you and released the cuffs, all while keeping a hold of your arm as he opened the door, again the hissing making you flinch like it will never settle with you. They shoved you in as the door opened then suddenly closed, you quickly got up to turn around and hear the metal door seal the way out. You pounded at the door then quickly looked over at the dial pad that was in the room, possibly thinking of attempting to get out till you saw a red light switch on in the pad, possibly meaning locked. You grumbled in defeat, turning and leaning back against the door as you look up to the ceiling, you started to think, closing your eyes and trying to remember just what the hell happened. 'I...I recall going home from work early...' That's right, you were offered to go home early as the work flow was extremely slow that day, you worked as a data conversion operator, putting in data for different companies, like computer, delivery and medical companies, it was really good pay too, your grandma is the only family you have that you truly are connected with and have a decent relationship with, she lived with you and you trust her with everything, so you can hope she can manage till you get out here, you need to return for her, she's probably already worried sick about you. Things have been going smoothly for you two, even after your grandpa passed away, the only thing that has been difficult was the emotional toll on your grandma, you then lived together to be her rock, just as she was yours, your grandparents adopted you from your mother when you were a baby. The reasons were painful to think about, so you quickly shook your head and tried to think of a plan to get out. First things first, since you were alone, you need to evaluate the area you're currently at now, You checked your pockets and found your wallet, headphones, butterfly knife, and smartphone, it was at 89%, as you recall charging it while you were at work, you tried to make a call but the phone automatically dropped it, maybe if you managed to escape and find a phone with service attached to it, the police could ping your location, for now you quickly shut the phone off to conserve power when the shutting down sounds it made rang, you quickly put the phone in your sock sitting at the top of your foot, and put the knife in the other in case you were searched. You quickly gazed in the room you were at, in all honesty it was pretty dark, and the furniture was fairly odd, yet new considering where you were at, you tried to look for windows but nothing yet, it seems like this was a front room, a large black couch in the front middle, a couple dark gray love seats facing each other but in a fair distance while there was a silver metal cube, possibly acting as a table, in the center of the 3 pieces. Further into the back of the front room looks like a dinner table, looks like blue glass on the table top, and It's really thick, the seats were like miniature thrones, silver as the main support and black material for cushioning. You found nothing on the table but you stopped by a mirror that was on the wall past the end of the table, guessing it was an accent to the dinning furnishings since there was another one at the other side, you decided to look at it for a bit and check the wound on your head. Just lifting your hair hurt but it had to be done, and good god it was blackish purple in the area, 'Thank God it wasn't my temple...' you thought '...or we'd really be in for some trouble.' it looks like if you were to just prick it, blood would start pouring out. "Damnit...it'll take forever to heal." You then backed up to look at yourself and see how ruffled up you are. You are wearing dark blue jeans, black flats, a black cami under your black and white plaid over shirt. You gave yourself a turn, and... still kind of criticizing your weight, your butt and thighs are big, your bust is big, despite having a hourglass shaped figure, you still feel bad about the places your fat decides to go and won't leave. You change your investigation course to the other rooms in this place you are in, 'There's gotta be a phone in here somewhere!' You think as you make haste to the next room.

At the other part of the bridge, Ren hologram calls the Finalizer and who calmly answers, a red-haired man with a stern expression, "Hux..." He formally greets "Ren..." Hux replies "I see you've returned, we were wondering what could've possibly happened the leader of the Knights of Ren." "Just a minor setback, nothing more." Ren quipped, "Do you have any information on where you were at?" "Yes, there's currently no name for this system on any of our records and the only planet that seemed to support any living things was small, yet heavily populated. Also seems that no one else has ever travelled there, and those that lived there were and are completely unknown to our existence." Hux's hologram looks down slightly, thinking over what the knight had just presented to him, "I see, keep those coordinates on record but we will not use them till we are prepared and able to have enough kyber crystals ready for such a travel. At the very least in case of emergencies." "That's already the reason why we came back among other reasons." Hux raised a brow, "Such as...?" "You'll see when I present it to the Supreme Leader." Kylo remarked, Hux seems to be a bit annoyed being teased like this, especially with a new discovery that he cannot claim was his. "Fine..." Hux managed the grind out from between his teeth, with that the call ended. Ren now had time to figure out the girl that was presented to him, to probe her, find out everything about her, her people, the threat they could impose, and how she looks to be the same human species as himself. 'Things are definitely getting interesting...' He had to think about how he could concentrate his abilities to get into her mind and manipulate her body, but it won't be easy, this is his chance to see if he can be as strong as is grandfather, or possibly stronger.

"Grrrr...how can one NOT. Have. A PHONE!" You fall backwards onto what seems like the master room bed, you snooped around at everything, there was a kitchen and a whole wall dedicated to what you know as refrigerating food, and coming across a weird blue creamy like mixture...you don't dare even smell it if it looks like that. Coming to the last place which was the room you're in right now, the Master bedroom, with a walk-in closet, not much in it and only a few articles of clothing, the bathroom that was attached was huge, and beautiful for a bathroom. There was one other room that was locked, and the dial pad had a red switch on, again, locked. You stomp your foot down and huff the you couldn't find anything useful except for kitchen knives, you'll just have to remember them just in case things get hairy. Still no damned windows, and you are getting restless without knowing what time it was or where you were at, you curled up on the dark gray duvet, you want to listen to some music to relax but you need to keep an ear out for anything, just as you are about to get up, you hear a hiss coming from the front room and stomping of a pair of heavy foot-steps to follow. You turned your back to the door, closed your eyes, letting you lips lightly be opened to act like you're sleeping or at least not conscious to trick the person into this ruse. You heard a hiss noise that's be the room you're in, and the steps stop dead in their tracks, as if they were studying you in the distance. 'Smart move asshole, just out of reach...' You mentally cussed. The steps got closer to the bed and stopped, a metallic voice let out a "Hmph..." And sounded like it turned around and left the room, you had to be careful not to seem obvious to the person that you suspect as the hooded toddler everyone seems afraid of, you slowly sit up by your arms, hung your lids low, letting out a grunt as you shifted your body, you slowly turn your head to the door. There you see the hooded figure just outside the door, maintaining your pose you try hard to stare blankly at him, 'See how it feels you jerk!' "Sorry to have disturbed you, wasn't my intent." Said the hooded being. You looked away so he couldn't see you tense up from the failed creep out. 'Damn...' You sneered to yourself. Little to your knowledge, it worked, he left to find you a blanket and he heard you moving so he studied you as you rose, and how you looked at him. He couldn't describe it, as he's never come across it, not for a very long time, he's used to being looked at negatively, in fear, hatred or emotionless. To come across just a gaze of innocence towards him, without malice or fear, kind of threw him off. 'We are certainly brave, aren't we?' He thought as you turned away, you move your legs off to the edge of the bed, and come up to him, he didn't even ask you to come to him, you stared at him, just staring, with your wide (e/c) eyes, almost seeming piercing. "Yes?" He stated waiting for a reply. "I want to go home." You state flatly, yet firm, Ren slightly moves his head up almost surprised at how blunt you are. "I see, well, it won't be for a while." he replies, as he moved passed you to the closet, you keep your gaze on him, this he found unsettling, especially when he can't even read your mind, it develops a type of paranoia within him, "Why?" You asked, standing your ground. "Because we don't have the means to go back." He pressed, as he removed his hood and place it in the drawer, coming out of the closet and toward a wall "Well then just tell me if you guys got internet, and I can call an Uber car to take me home from where ever we are at." You are getting annoyed at that point and you felt your anxiety building up. "I don't think you're understanding the situation or predicament you're in, girl, you are not on your planet anymore we are far away from it back in the mid-rim." His voiced rasped, "Planet? Far away? Mid-Rim? Just where the hell am I?!" You raised your voice, he then put two and two together, you are spouting nonsense about an Uber, whatever that was, and your face was oddly distorted with heavy confusion. He came closer to you slowly, as you backed up, he suddenly had a hold of your left wrist and pulled you forward the wall he was facing, you looked over where his free hand was at and he pressed in a button, what you were about to see, was chilling, and your very internal essence sank to the floor...


	2. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an average human being on planet, well, Earth, till you wake up in a metal like cell, on a ship, in space, far from your home, planet, system, heck possibly even far from your galaxy. Now you gotta put your survival instincts to the test, surviving ridicule of being an alien, accusations, surviving a war that you have no idea what it's about and why you have to be involved when you have nothing to do with it, nor intend on contributing. The task above all else...is surviving the means of the heart, while having to stay with a certain Tall, Dark, and Masked Knight throughout this return home journey. Can you manage to do that as you try to go back home to a normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like the start of this fan series, it means so much to me! I'm honored by your compliments, and I hope you enjoy it too, comments are appreciated and welcomed. :)

He pressed in a button, what you were about to see, was chilling, and your very internal essence sank to the floor, the metal panels slowly separated to reveal the windows that you were looking for, but what's beyond the other side, is unbelievable, it's breathtaking as it is horrifying. "It's...space?" You walk up closer to the window looking out and at the most beautiful view you think any human laid eyes on, and it makes you feel so small...and alone. Your breathing becomes more labored with each breath, a million thoughts running through your mind, tears start falling down your face, then they pour out, you bring your hands slowly up to your mouth as if in disbelief, you quickly turn around, walking to the opposite wall, placing your back the wall, sliding down to the floor, and you are trembling. You never thought it was possible to shake so badly without being in the elements, but this...this was something completely different. "I-I'm all alone..." You sob "I have t-to go back!" You cried out, "I won't survive out here, there's no food and water out in space! A-A-And if there's aliens out there, and I come across one, there'd be a huge language barrier, I wouldn't understand them, and diseases, what about diseases? I-I'm caught up with my vaccinations on earth, but what about out there?!" You continue on speaking nonsense, you are in a panic state at this point and you're about to have a mental breakdown. Ren has been watching you this whole time, he thinks back, even those who have never been to space before on these other planets haven't had an emotional moment like this, you look like you were going to lose it, he felt the need to think of something to calm you down, he looked over to the window and closed it, maybe if you can't see it maybe you'd calm down. He took two long strides over to you, you had your knees up, and your head between your hands, breathing erratically, and shaking like a leaf. He felt something for you...pity, he felt pity and something else, just seeing you like this turned his stomach, those eyes', the innocent gaze they gave him, like they were looking past his dark shell and touching the light within him, they changed to terror, not of him, but of out there, what you find as the unknown. He had to figure this out, to make you calm and have those eyes again. He squatted down, looking at you. "Hey...Hey!" He tried to get your attention, not know if touching you is okay, he simply tapped your shoulder, and you flinched back to reality. You were still shaking, but you looked over to him, your tear stained face looked over to his masked face, your lips were trembling, hands shivering, he takes a deep breath, "Just breathe, take a deep breath...let's be calm, and just talk." You nod timidly "O-Okay" you sniffled. He decided to sit next you, maybe you'd be willing to talk to him, he ponders at this, making sure of what would be a good way to approach, you were certainly no enemy to him, you didn't really attack him as you had the chance to back in the hallway when you first met, but you did do a number on the Stormtroopers, he had to proceed with caution, especially with not being able to use the force on you.  
"So..." You started "What now?" He looks away to the other wall then starts, "What can you tell me about you? Do you have a name?" You nod, about ready to reply, "My name is (f/n) (l/n), what's yours?" Under his mask he is smirking, he's making progress, peacefully, he'll have to cancel the holding and interrogation room for now. "Kylo Ren; What did you do on a daily basis?" "What do you mean?" You asked. "Well, did you work? Fight? Train? Trade?" You realize what he meant, "Well, would go to work as a data conversion operator, I would put data and information into a thing called a computer, send it off to the right severs. Then I'd go to training in self-defense and go to this place called a gym to do some body conditioning among other things. Then do my hobbies like art, music and sewing." He nods as you talk "Interesting...have you never been out here before?" He was hoping these weren't touchy to the point they make you stop talking. "Well, of course, barely anyone has, only a select few, out of 8 billion people have ever gone to space in the past century, and then came back after a while, like a few years." "Oh, where do they go?" He's so interested at how your planet never truly space traveled. "Just past the lunar surface of the moon, and come back, we've sent out technology further out, like to our ninth planet which is named Pluto." He starts to look down to you. "Okay, so then what's the name of your planet?" "Earth, our planets name is Earth." You say proudly, this makes him raise a brow "Earth...?" "Yes, Earth." You smile about the memories on Earth. "Why is it named after dirt?" You gave him a double take of a look, like he never thought it was possible to name a planet that, he scoffs, a bit humored by that name. "Okay then, Earth it is." You are calmed down at this point, "What about you Mr. "laugh at the Earthling"? What's your planets name?" Ren does chuckle a bit at your sass, "If you must know, my birth planets name is Chandrila." You pause for a moment, absorbing the idea why he might've laughed before. "Well...I guess it is a cooler name than Earth." You pouted, as he chuckles, "Your planets name is fine, is it only humans?" "Yes, other than animals and wildlife, humans have been on earth for possibly between 200,000 to a million years now, having to advance and evolve during that time, of course, to now." He turns his upper body to you caught by your words. "Huh, how old are you?" "Oh, uhm, I'm (y/a) years old, oh, Earth years I should add." You both try to do the math to this, after exchanging information you figure out Ren is 29-30 years old roughly, and he tried to explain this thing called a Lothal Calendar, but it was just too confusing for you to figure out when you were born at their understanding of time and dates. After talking some more you both get up, you wipe your face with your hands to get the tear stains off, Ren brings something up. "You said earlier in this conversation that there were other reasons for you to go to the gym, what were they?" "Oh, u-um, well, look at me, I'm not like that woman that was next to you in the hallway, I'm trying to lose weight..." You bring your arms to cross each other, as you felt embarrassed to share that. "Oh..." He noticed right away it's a touchy subject, yet he didn't see anything wrong with you, you seemed perfectly fine to him, then he decided to actually look at your body, and in all honesty, you were beautiful, you had it in the right places, and you looked so soft. 'Snap out of it! She is an Alien, and you're an Alien to her!" He mentally smacked himself for thinking like that so suddenly, with someone he just met. He suddenly walked over to his closet and got a couple things out for you, they looked like button up long sleeve top pajama, and bottoms to match, they looked like they'd fit perfectly, "Oh, sleepwear..." You whisper, 'It must be late.' You quickly thought. "I thought you might want to change into something comfortable, so here." He hands the pieces of clothing to you, and you gratefully take them from his hands, "Thank you, Mr. Kylo Ren..." "Please, call me Ren, everyone tends to." You look up to him, "Then can I call you Kylo?" If his mask was off you'd see a face of a man that is surprised. But with you not knowing how to read him, you become uneasy. "If you don't like it that's fine, I can call you Ren if you want." He walks away to the front room till he turns his head and says, "Kylo is fine." And walks into the front room and the door closes. You somewhat smile at the clothing, and thankful that some things aren't too different from your planet and lifestyle, as you pull the pajama's up to hug them you noticed they had a scent, a musk, it reminded you of home...your house out at the edge of the forest, an hour drive from work, 20 minutes from the city, but nice and quiet. No car engine noises or wrecks from a traffic jam, just the birds, and the wind...You feel tears coming up, your heart ached for home, you go over to the bed and sat there for a moment holding the clothing tightly, you look over to the wall with the hidden window, remembering what is beyond the window. You sigh, looked away and started getting undressed, you take everything off except your panties and started putting on the pajamas, the bottom came on fairly nice other than showing the outlines of your panties, which is okay, it's bound to happen with such thin material, you put on the top, the sleeves were a bit long, but that's okay, it's just when you tried to button it up all the way, the top button was showing like the top button up was too tight, but if you let it go unbuttoned, it'll show quite a bit of cleavage. "These damned things get in the way more often than not." You attempt to make a compromise with the shirt. 

The knight is in the front room on the couch, thinking over what was said in the bedroom, and about the girl, as his hands were laced in each other, as he rested his masked head on them. There's a hiss noise coming from the master bedroom, he turns to see the girl in his pajamas, she had her hand over her chest as if hiding something, "So, um, do I sleep on the couch?" He gets up and comes over to you, looming over you. "What are you hiding?" You are confused, "What?" He grabs the wrist that is laying on your bosom very harshly, making you wince "Don't play dumb, what are you hiding on your chest? --" as he pulled your hand away, he was greeted by a ting noise, like something small hit his helmet, he then saw the fabric lightly unfold to reveal your cleavage, he couldn't help but stare at the slightly pressed pair of breast and the line they made in the middle. He quickly let go, and turned away, somewhat in shame for assuming the worse, and seeming like a pervert if caught. "I'm sorry, it looked like you were hiding something, I should've asked why you were doing that." You felt your wrist somewhat throbbing, but you understood he is having a hard time trusting you, just as you are of him, you were from a place completely unknown to him, were you first accused them of being the aliens, you realized, you were the true alien in this situation. "I-It's okay, I guess... but now the shirt is ruined. The button popped off." You then start looking on the floor for it, but it's so dark. "I'll get a new one tomorrow, it'll be okay don't worry about it and I'll request some for you while you stay with me. To answer your previous question, no you won't be sleeping on the couch you'll be sleeping on the bed. I'm used to sleeping on it anyway, as I'm usually so busy with what I do and commanding the ship." Your ears perked to this. "You command this thing?" You asked in complete awe. "Of course, and with the current situation that is bestowed upon us, I can't have you leave this room without me till we get to the base." You reason out when he says situation, he means you. "Didn't you, to be frank, capture me, and why me?" This made Kylo cringe a bit, but he understood why you ask. "Well, I sent out Troopers to evaluate the planet, which must be when you were found and captured, I requested for data to be recorded of your planet, not bring me some data." He growled, you understood that it wasn't his intention to capture you, it just happened under a possible misunderstanding. "I see, that's okay, I just hope you'll take me home Kylo, you gotta understand, I have people at home that will miss me, and need me, my grandma needs me." Your eyes look up to him, tears peaking up, from just mentioning your grandma. He looked at your eyes, he doesn't know if he should even make a promise to this, when not even he knows when he'll be able to get back to that location. "I understand, but try to realize this ship has thousands of people on it, and we were only in your system for a day. There are resources needed to retake such a trip." You nod slowly, thinking about how much he had to bare, just alone. You could only imagine the responsibilities he had, even though it didn't settle well with you, you have to agree that it could take a while, he sighs. "We are in the middle of a war, I can't take any risks, you can't go anywhere outside these quarters unless I go with you or escorted on my orders." His tone was sharp, as if it was a silent warning to not fuck with him, or else type of tone. "A war...?" You gasped to yourself, "Yes, it's been a fight since before my birth. Two different ideas of order, and who is truly powerful, I can tell you have no affiliations with...THEM." He replied as he said them in a disgusted tone as he turns his head away in thought of who he mentioned, "Them? Who?" You question, out of curiosity. "...Do not worry about it now, it's late, you should get some rest." He places his gloved hand on your head and lightly rubs it. "You...Your human too then?" You look up to him as you asked. He nodded in reply, making you smile. "Cool!" You say with a pleasant tone, then you realize something. "Where are you sleeping again?" You ask, "I'll be in here on the couch, I have to go over a few things before I sleep." He stated, "Oh, okay, well I hope it's not too long, being a Commander seems like a lot of work, that needs a lot of rest." He somewhat smiled at your innocent comments under the dark mask, he looked your way as you turned around to walk to the bedroom, he couldn't help but watch in awe, the way you walked, how you looked when you walked, seeing your hips sway away and the roundness of your rump.  
You turn your head slightly to tell him "Good Night, Kylo." He nodded, "Sleep well, (y/n)" you smiled as he said your name, while the door closes behind you. Kylo released a deep sigh, thinking about when was the last time that a woman caught his attention as you have, he seems to not recall, as he proceeded to remove his helmet, he finally felt the cool air upon his face, he forgets how stuffy it gets in there, but it nice to breathe some fresh air, not just ventilated air. He sighs, taking in the air surrounding him, he decided he needed to meditate to this and see if he is able to crack into the girl's mind while in a sleeping state. He goes into the bedroom where she is, there he saw her body slowly breathing under the blanket and sheets, she is laying over on the right side of the bed, in the general direction of his private room, he takes light steps to the door way, before he presses on the dial pad, he looks over to the unconscious young woman, looking at her sleeping face, questioning if he wanted to do this...There is no question, it had to be done. He shook his head and proceed to dial in the code to go in, as he entered it was a mere round room, nothing in it other than silence, he sat in the center placing his helmet in front of him, crossed his legs, closed his eyes, emptied his mind and focused on the force, and having a goal of what he wanted to see. He aimed for the sleeping girl, and her mind... 

You went to bed once you made sure your belongings were hidden in the folded pile of clothing that you placed in the nightstand drawer. You lay into the bed, and felt like your eyes were heavy. You closed them and suddenly you're in a dream, you are back home on Earth, in front of your house, it was a warm sunset, your favorite kind, because you can see the variety of colors peak over the mountain, to say goodbye for the day and welcoming the night, with the white moon illuminating with a blue glow, just on the other side of the sky, you heard your name being called by a familiar aged voice, you look to see it was your grandmother calling out to you, "Grandma...?" You whispered, you run to her hugging her tightly, "Oh Grandma, I was so frightened." You start to cry, "About what, honey?" You look at her confused, "Well, I was gone longer then I normally am, I was worried I'd never see you again." You felt a warm soft hand com up to your cheek, "Oh sweetie, don't you remember? Even if we're worlds apart, we'll stay in our hearts." Your tears are streaming as you hold her hand that's placed on your cheek, you close your eyes to memorize her touch on your cheek. "I love you Grandma." She smiles as she replies, "I love you too, baby girl. You are my gift for having kids, and don't you forget it." You hug her tightly once more and didn't let go, yet suddenly, she was collapsing into you, you look down and there was sand that was leaving your palms, you became frantic and got on your knees. "No...No No no no, you can't be gone, no don't leave me alone grandma! Grandma? GRANDMA!!" You felt like the world beneath you rumble like an earthquake, suddenly a large crack appeared in front of you just below the pile of sand, it started to split and the sand slipped through, you tried to grab what you could of the pile but it fell through the earths gap. You were sobbing, "What kind of cruel joke is this?!" You screamed, you then hear another crumbling noise, you turn to it, and it cracked to your left, your house and the forest was becoming distant, and started sinking, as well as the land to your left, "No!!" You shout, you quickly get up, back up prepare to run and take a leap, but then you felt the ground below your left foot sink, you quickly move back to the area you were at before, now stuck on this little island of only you, you sob, everything...was taken from you, you face up to the sky placing your hands on your head in complete disbelief, you started hyperventilating, you quickly turn everywhere you can to see what's left, there was no magma, or lava, just darkness and the Earths sky, you tightly close your eyes, throw your head down and scream "WHYYYYYYY?!?!"  
You open your eyes and you are in a dark room. You seem to be laying down, you quickly got up out of the bed, tripping over yourself as you hurry to the bathroom to turn the light on to have some lighting, your breathing is paced and hitched, you are in a panic state, clinging to the metal door frame. You try to equal out your breathing, trying to calm yourself, you think about your dream you had awakened from just now, you started to sob again, you slowly slid down to the floor your hands still on the frame, as you rest your head on your hands, letting the tears flow. After a few minutes you finally were calmed down and got up, you knew that once you were away from the frame it would close and the light would be gone, you look over to the button Kylo pressed earlier, to show you the current reality of where you are at, you swallow thinking if you should, you didn't want to sleep in the dark after that terrible dream. You let go of the frame walked over to the wall and pressed the button, you watched as the metal panels slowly opened to reveal the breathtaking sight that induced your melt down in previous events. You decided to look at the site once more, "The stars are so bright out here...if you saw them Grandma, you'd love it." You let a couple tears flow from your eyes, your nose was probably really red, and your eyes felt like they were burning, so they could possibly bloodshot, your lips were swollen, and felt inflamed. You sniffle as you see a shooting star, you felt the need to close your eyes and make a wish, 'I wish to be home...' After you made your mind echo with your wish, you reflect on it, it was the truest wish you ever made, you put your hands over your heart thinking about what your Grandma said in your dream and has always told you when you were still with her. '...Even if we're worlds apart, we'll stay in our hearts.' "That's right." You rasped out. You turn back to the bed walked around to get back to the right side, as you were before, tucked yourself in and tightly snuggled yourself in the bed sheets. "I'll be home...someday." You say before going back to sleep. 

In the next room over, unbeknownst to you, Kylo was in such a deep focus meditation he couldn't hear what was going on the next room over. Just trying to get to you seems like a chore, in of itself where he's able to within a blink a of an eye normally, it's not like she herself was a Ysalamir, and her planet certainly, wasn't Myrkr. It was like she blended in, not having a solid bit of force within her, like she was air, non-existent in the force. He stopped, and took a deep breath, his head was throbbing and he felt dizzy. "She's certainly something to at least be cautious of." He raised his hand to his head, closing his eyes to let himself relax. Suddenly he opened his eyes, glowering to the idea... of possibly killing her. He got up, got his mask, placed the mask upon his head, turned to the door, he paused as he remembered you were there, in his bed, sleeping. If anything, the humane way he could kill you was as you slept, letting you dream even in the Afterlife of the Force, if were able to go there and through the five planes, and if not, maybe to the afterlife you believed in as you were in your dream world. He grabbed the hilt of his saber, letting the red beam be summoned, and prepared for the next move. He opened the door and there he saw your sleeping form...


	3. Confussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an average human being on planet, well, Earth, till you wake up in a metal like cell, on a ship, in space, far from your home, planet, system, heck possibly even far from your galaxy. Now you gotta put your survival instincts to the test, surviving ridicule of being an alien, accusations, surviving a war that you have no idea what it's about and why you have to be involved when you have nothing to do with it, nor intend on contributing. The task above all else...is surviving the means of the heart, while having to stay with a certain Tall, Dark, and Masked Knight throughout this return home journey. Can you manage to do that as you try to go back home to a normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this fanfic to progress, I'll be updating one chapter each week. I hope to go for the entire trilogy for this series, so forgive me for being so meticulous but I'd love to imagine a scenario in Star Wars The Last Jedi with this scenario continuing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)  
> (Pssst! If you don't know yet the song you sing is 'Feel Better when I'm Dancing' by Meghan Trainor ;P)

He opened the door and there he saw your sleeping form, his saber glowing red, as if revealing the blood he split. He placed both hands on the hilt as the light is aimed at you, before he raises his saber he hears something being mumbled from your direction, he listens closely, and you seem to be talking in your sleep or said something in your sleep. "Gran...ma...love...you..." Kylo looked away as if he was becoming conflicted, he finally raised it like he would bring it down to stab your side, he took another look at you, finally feeling defeated. With an irritated sigh he had the light brought back into the sabers hilt, and place it back on his strap. He bent down, his face being leveled with yours, taking off his mask and whispering softly to you. "Normally I wouldn't hesitate on it, if you died, maybe it would've been easier, and a precautionary move...or so I thought, but I can't seem to bring myself to do it to you. At this point, I promise to protect you, the one thing I can't seem to bring myself to kill, or use the force on." He saw a strand of hair fall on your face, he removed his glove and brushed it off, "You have my respect, (f/n) (l/n)." He whispered, he went into the closet closing the door behind him as the lights turned on, in hopes not to disturb you. He started to strip down, put his helmet away, and pull out long black pajama bottoms from the drawer, and a dark gray tank top from another. He changed in the closet, once finished we got out and headed to the front room couch, he was exhausted, and he could imagine that you were too, you fell asleep quick. He got everything settled, and grabbed the blanket he was going to give you earlier. He got settled on the couch, looking up to the ceiling and contemplating how to go about this all, from making sure you were safe, figuring you out further, and away from the wrong hands. This was going to be a difficult task he's placed on himself, and even questioning if he should even present you to his Master. He'll have to figure it out in time, but for now it's time to rest, you both have a long day tomorrow, and it'll be almost a day till the ship reaches the base. Slowly his lids closed, and darkness was all that was left to be seen.

You awaken felling somewhat groggy, lightheaded and completely dazed. You remember that it was a rough night, but other than that it feels like you slept long enough, you turn your gaze to the window and it's still dark of space, stars illuminating the room, it throws off your sense of time but you shrug. You feel your stomach grumble, 'Maybe I'll see what else Kylo has in those giant fridges, besides I only looked at the one and saw that weird blue stuff.' You turn the sheets over, letting your legs hang over the edge of the bed then going to the bathroom, and pressing on the button there to shut the door behind you. Once you did your duties at the porcelain throne, you washed your hands, looked at yourself in the mirror, and... yikes. Your hair is messy, and your waterproof liner smeared on your bottom eyelid. You quickly look for a cloth to wipe of the messy makeup, you look at the far corner where there seems to be shelves of towels you briskly over each shelf and you find the cloths, as you take one you walk back over to the sink getting it wet with warm water, ringing out the rag and taking it to your face washing away the mess of your makeup and the tear stains of yesterday. You now only had to deal with your hair, as you try to smooth it out with your fingers, managing to somewhat tame the beast. You left the bathroom, walked out of the bedroom, and headed past the table to the kitchen. You look over the different fridges, and they each had a freezer shelf at the bottom, other than what you assume are frozen foods, as you've never seen food like them before, you find some fruit that looks all too familiar in the pile at the back of one, apples, your eyes glow at the site of edible food, you take a couple and start munching on one of them, these apples were even sweeter then you imagined. "MMMMMMmmmm~!" You happily moan to the crisp sweetness, you swallow it and sighed of relief. "Ahem." You turn to the voice and saw a tall, pale, man, with black medium length hair, it was also semi-wavy, and he seemed well toned, he looked down at you and with a cocked brow he said, "Are you hungry?" Though, you weren't paying attention to HOW attractive he was, you didn't know WHO he was. "AAAHHHHH!!" You scream, and threw the unbitten apple at his head, he didn't expect this, "GAH! Wh-whoa whoa!" You chucked the other bitten apple, quickly turning to the other side of the fridges where the counter was and yanked open the drawers just throwing the spoons and forks at the stranger. "KYLO!! KYLO!!!" You shouted in plea, "GET OUT YOU WEIRDO!! KYLO!!" The man was covering himself and decided to retreat to the outer part of the kitchen by the table. "(F/N), it's me!!" He shouted back just before you were about to throw the knifes, you come up to him and point one at him. "Who are you and how did you know my name?!" You pant, your heart racing from the scare caused by him. "It's me, Kylo Ren." He said with his hands in front as if trying to signal you to calm down. "DON'T!! Fuck with me!" You snap. "I'm not (f/n). It really is me, let me get my helmet and show you." You keep your aim at him, as he slowly walks over to the bedroom, you lose sight of him, but you hear movement possibly at the closet, the man came out with the helmet on and spoke. "See? It's me. Now put the knife down, I bet you're hungry." You recognize the voice, as you lowered your weapon, you reflect to what was said last night, then smacked yourself in the forehead. "DUH!" This made Kylo worried for a moment. "You said you were human, I can't believe I forgot that..." You turn your head slightly, looking away in embarrassment, while scratching the lower side of your head. You looked up to him "I'm so sorry, Kylo. I forgot and I freaked out. Also, sorry about going through your kitchen, I was hungry." You nervously smirked. "Forgive me?" He looked at you for a moment, a genuine apology since coming to the First Order, he sighed. "I do, and I'm sorry for startling you. Are you still hungry?" You quickly nod, "Yes I am, but let me get all this picked up first." As you looked down to the floor with utensils scattered throughout the kitchen and dining room floor. He removes his mask and replies. "Alright, but don't take too long." He started to the bedroom, as he was getting dressed, you picked up the mess, and placed them in the kitchen sink, the bruised apples...well, you placed them on the counter till Kylo came out to ask where you could throw them away at. You saw Kylo come out, fully dressed, making you feel like a slob, "I'll be back, I'll be a little bit but I'll bring a meal for you, I'll be retrieving a few things, putting in some request, and making sure tasks are being completed, but I'll be back in an hour. You are free to use the shower, I left out the hygienic items for you to wash with, and a hair brush for you." He stated as he made sure his gloves are placed properly. "You can use my clothes till I get back, leave what you have on in the back corner of the closet, they'll be tended to." You nod as you acknowledge all that he said, "Oh, um, Kylo? What should I do with the apples that are bruised?" "Just leave them, I'll handle it when I get back." He seemed to be in a hurry, but you didn't protest. "Okay then, well, get back safely." You quipped, he chuckled, "I would say 'May the Force be you', but the force is in your very arms, (f/n)." You giggled at the humor, and you can tell he won't let that moment just slide like it didn't happen. He chuckled as well, and walked to the door and it simply opened, without him pressing anything. This caught your eye, you waited till the steps sounded distant. You glance at the door dial pad and the button above it was still red, yet he managed to get through.

'Motion sensing?' You think. You walked up to being a few feet away from the door, you closed your eyes as hoping it would work. You speed walk to the door and BAM!! You hit the door with your body and it made fall back and laying on the floor. "That...was dumb." You grunted as you sat up. You looked over to the door and sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess I better make the most of what's in here..." You decided to take what Kylo said and go take a shower. You get up, fixing yourself and walked over to the bedroom, you strip down even your purple panties going to the pile in the closet. You went through the drawers to look for what to wear, you saw a black pair of shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. You took them and headed to the bathroom and shut the door, you looked over to the shower to the back of the room, you decided to go and take a look at this spacious stall. You saw a couple dials, you turned one and the pressure of water picked up as you kept turning it, it was fairly cold so you turned the other, and it made it warmer, after understanding it, you place the clothing over at the towel shelves. You would normally listen to music while you showered, but again you want to conserve power. You stepped in and soaked under the water for a bit. You wiped the water from your eyes and looked around the stall, it seems there was two other shower heads on the farther sides of this big stall, and just below them there were shower benches. You found the hygienic products he was talking about and you thought it was best test them first before putting them in your hair. One gray bottle seemed to be a shampoo, the other black bottle was like a conditioner. Lathering the shampoo in your hair, you remember a tune, you hum the tune your head. You remember back on earth, your coworkers wanted to go a bar that opened in town and they did karaoke every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. They would poke you around till you went up on stage, and you were complimented on your singing voice but you felt they were being nice, as they tried to get you with a cute guy at the bar, that was possibly from a nearby college that you could care less about. "MmmmHmmmm Hey, Mmmmm~...Don't think about it, just move your body~ listen to the music, sing Oh~Way~Oh~!" You remember you once won a 200$ Visa in a karaoke contest at that bar, and bought some new pencils, pens, and artist markers, not the cheap kind either. Later you bought you the outfit you were kidnapped in. "Just move those left feet, go ahead get crazy~! Anyone can do it, sing Oh~Way~Oh~!" You remember taking your grandma to the same bar other than drinking coke, you actually went there with her to play pool, she taught you the ropes and knowing the English of the game, it was special bonding moments to you. "Show the world you got that fire~ Feel the rhythm getting loudeeeeeer~!" You put in the conditioner as you continue to sing. "Show the room what you can do, prove to them you got the moves, Hey! I don't know about you but I feel better when I'm dancing~ Yeah, yeah, better when I'm dancing, Yeah, yeah~" You start rinsing out the conditioner and get the majority of the water off. "We can do this together, I'll bet you feel better when your dancing, Yeah Yeeeeaaah~!" You finish the last of the washing of your body, grab a towel from a shelf and quickly dry yourself off with it. You quickly get dressed so you can place the towel around your neck, brushing it out to go the direction you want, then pulling the edge of the towel over to act as a hood for your wet hair.

You look at the mirror, reflecting on all the things you could've done before any of this happened. You try hard to not cry, so you walk out the bathroom, and to your surprise you see a certain man sitting on the end of the bed allowing you to see the right side of his face. He seemed distracted by something, as if heavily thinking about something. "Kylo?" You spoke up, catching his attention. "Oh, forgive me, I was a bit distracted." "Oh. It's okay." you try to persuade it was fine, and you honestly don't feel the need for his attention. "You have a beautiful voice by the way, I haven't heard anything that decent for a long time, especially from a human, and was that song from your planet?" You get fairly bashful and blush at the compliment, like you normally do to praise like that. "Well, thank you, and yes, it is from my planet." "I see..." You notice he was staring at you or the bathroom, somewhat making you uncomfortable. "Uh...You okay there?" He was caught off guard forgetting he was staring at you. "U-Uh, yes." He looks away trying to brush off the embarrassment. "I was just caught onto a thought is all." You were confused but you got to let a man think, right? Not often did a lot from your planet do such a thing, you mentally chuckled at that. "Okay then, I'll let you do your thinking. Did you bring us something to eat? I'm starving." He nodded and pointed to the door. "Okay, let's eat!" You went ahead and left the bedroom. What he was actually thinking about is why fate brought you to his doorstep, and why did he make such a promise last night to an alien, such as you. At first glance, you never would have thought of such a remark would've came from him if you knew the truth, and sure, you had more body mass then a normal woman especially that he's come across, but it was never grotesque like a Hut, those shorts showing your legs, were showing the softness of your skin as well, he could only imagine it with remembering the softness and fluff of a pillow. "Hey, um can you explain these? I have no idea what they are." You say with a hint of nervousness, "They seem so different compared to what I'm used to." He nodded, got up from the bed and followed you to the dinner table which was fully served with a variety of breakfast dishes. You picked up a platter with some blueish tinted scone like pastries "What's this?" "That is Bantha Breakfast Biscuits, they do taste better with the blue sauce." You pointed to a jar full of the thick blue condiment, he nodded, and shown you the other dishes, "That one has breakfast fruit on it, this dish has Iktotch Toast, with the finest Christophsian Sugar, highest quality Bantha butter and Carbosyrup on top, I didn't know if you prefer Ettel nuts or Zoochberries with them so I had them both brought in this small bowls." You saw that toast and they looked fresh and hot. "They all look so different, yet sound so good!" You assume the dishes are blue because of something to do with he says, Bantha. "So... what's a Bantha?" Kylo looks at you like you with an odd expression on his face looking at you like you never even seen the light of day. "Banthas are sturdy and one of our domesticated mammals that typically are in farms, they are all over this galaxy, and give us Blue Milk." He picks up a glass to show you. "See?" You catch on "Oh! So, they are like our Hereford cattle or Holstein cattle" You like at him with a brightened-up face as if you had an epiphany, he kind of got confused himself and looked at you oddly. "Oh, well, just like how you have Banthas, we have Cows, but instead of Blue Milk, the milk from my planet is White." You responded to his previous expression, but when you said white milk, he looked at you like you spoke crazy. "That's so strange..." He stares at you for a moment and you've decided to sit down at the table, just to try to shake the awkwardness, "Let's eat before it gets cold then?" You attempt to get his attention off of you. "Yes, lets." He sits down on the seat next to you at the six-seat table.

You went ahead and got your plate made. You pull the utensils near you and start cutting up the toast, you added a little bit of both the nuts and berries, and goodness was it delicious, not too sweet, and a perfect amount of syrup. "Wow, this is pretty good." You look at him with a smile on your face, it reminded you of when your Grandma made French toast for breakfast, she'd add cinnamon and brown sugar to the batter and place them on the fry pan. "This reminds me of my Grandma's cooking." You look at the plate with a sorrowful smile, Kylo noticed this. "You were close to her, weren't you?" "Yeah, more than my own parents." You reply before taking a bite. "I see... I never really got to know my grandparents, they both died before I was even born." You hear this and felt sympathy for him, "I'm so sorry, it must be hard." "I don't know much about my Grandmother, other than being a former Queen of Naboo then became a Senator. My Grandfather is who I look up to, he was a strong warrior even after his wife died, I would like to think her death made him stronger, I made a promise to myself to finish what he started and lead the Order to greatness." You saw something burning in his eyes as he spoke, it wasn't just out of passion, it damn near seemed dangerous. "It sounds like quiet a shoe to fill, I don't know about having anything great in my family history like that. A Queen and a Warrior, sounds like fantasy dream made true." You sigh from just the thought, you remember the storybooks your Grandma would read about Princesses, Knights, Princes, and Beasts. Beauty and Beast was your favorite story out of all of them when you were a child. He looked out the corner of his eye to see you looking off into the air, day dreaming and thinking about it, he had had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but it was like your eyes were full, of what though? Curiosity, Ambition, maybe... Hope. He looked back to his plate and took a bite of fruit, he became curious as to why you weren't close to your parents. Just as he's about to ask there's a beep on the dial-pad. An officer came in, "The feminine packages, the uniform and clothing you requested for, sir." Kylo nods to the officer and he officer goes to the bedroom to place the items there. You watch this as you are nearly finished with your plate. "Uniform?" You look at Kylo with questioning eyes. "For you." You look over to the bedroom waited for the officer to leave and went in to look, more black, grey and dark clothing, and then you see a gray, boring, formal shirt, and look to him. "You'd want to blend in a bit to be able to keep suspicion off of you." You look back at the shirt, "You're kidding, right? This sad thing?" He shrugged, "It's an officer uniform." You come up to him, "I'm not an officer, let alone I don't know what they do here!" You squeak. "You'll just be following me around, nothing extra like the actual tasks. Just till everything is settled for travel." You close your eyes, and let your arms fall down as you swing your face upward, letting out an irritated grunt. "Ugggh... This uniform doesn't do anyone any justice, at all." He chuckles a bit at your comment, he can tell you seem very meticulous, and he didn't see much wrong with it from where you stand. "I know it's a lot to get used to but make what you can out of it. I'll be out here finishing my meal, as you get dressed." He walked out and the door shut, you then pull out the pants and as you saw them open from their fold...you instantly said out loud..."Oh hell no..." You were not wearing that god-awful puff nazi pants, not a chance in hell if there was one here. You pull out your skinny jeans and black cami, thinking of an outfit that would actually, look good. You put on the basic white panties and bra they laid out for you, you slide the cami on, jump into your skinny jeans all over again, having to lay on the bed to get them buttoned up and zipped, you pull the uniform over you, rolling up the sleeves as you leave the front undone. You go to the bathroom and see your hair is a bit wavy, but it was dry, you brush it to the side to make it look like it was on purpose. Proudly you step out of the bathroom, and get the uniform boots on, they were complimenting the outfit you were wearing, and your ankles, all you need was some wire sunglasses and this commando look would be perfect. You step out of the bedroom and Kylo had the bots store the rest of the meals away in the fridges. "This is much better! Still kinda' sad but I tried to make it fun and cool as possible." He heard you make your statement and as he turned his eyes went wide. "Wait... (f/n), that's not the full uniform." You looked up to him "I know, but I was not going to go around looking like a Nazi, plus Nazi's are fairly offensive from where I'm from." He was stuttering to find the right words, but he can't he doesn't want you to be offended, he never even thought about offending you intentionally, but he wanted to keep the attention off you and this was opposite of what he had planned. "F-Fine, but you are staying by my side at ALL times!" You felt playful and sarcastic, you gave a fake as hell salute "Yes-Sir-Y-Bob!" You gave him a toothy shit eating grin while giggling, he didn't feel he had the time for this, so he quickly grabbed his helmet placed it on his head, and gave the bots the command of 'Hurry and Leave!' They replied in a robotic monotone, "Yes sir." He quickly started walking out, gesturing you to follow him. You follow suit, and stayed by his side like a nail to a baseball-bat. "Where are we going Kylo?" He didn't look at you, not that you could tell anyway, with his helmet and hood. "We have a meeting to attend to. To see about the possibility of getting you home..." As he takes striding steps forward "Really?" You ask as you fast walk to keep up with him. "Yes..." He didn't want to admit but, he felt a certain joy of being in your presence, a lonesomeness that you filled, could he go through with what he is saying?


	4. Condolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an average human being from planet Earth, till you wake up on a ship, in space, far from your home. Now you gotta put your survival instincts to the test, surviving ridicule of being an alien, accusations, surviving a war that you have no idea what it's about and why you have to be involved when you have nothing to do with it, nor intend on contributing. You are surprisingly on good terms with a certain Tall, Dark, and Masked Knight, named Kylo Ren, as you bring out a certain part of him that hasn't been seen for years, but you can't afford to make yourself conflicted between your home, head, and your heart, Can you manage to do that as you try to go back home to a normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, just had some personal stuff to take care of. :)  
> Here's a new chapter for you!

He didn't want to admit but, he felt a certain joy of being in your presence, a lonesomeness that you filled, could he go through with what he is saying? He thought about this as he walked down the curved halls to the elevator, you both entered it, and you grasp at the wall as if bracing for impact. Your previous ride on this thing was far from pleasant, "I hope we don't drop like concrete blocks to water..." You whimpered "It should be a soft ride, we can adjust the speeds to what we need if there's an emergency and such." He replied as he entered the designation. You close your eyes and feel the transporting mechanics do its magic, true to his word, it was softer ride. You calmed down and let go of the wall, you wanted to say something to break the silence. "My uncle, he was a warrior too, ya' know?" You felt him look slightly towards you. "On my planet, in my country, we have our own military and Corps. The most common branches we have are the Army, which are soldiers and Rangers, Air Force, which are Airmen and fighter pilots, and Navy, which are sailors and the highly trained SEALS, then a special Corps of highly trained and most fierce soldiers, trained to fight in land and sea. They're called the Marines. My uncle was a Marine. I loved him very much, when my Grandpa was gone for work, he'd be gone days to a month at a time for his jobs. My uncle would come by, take me fishing, hiking, get ice cream together, and help my Grandma with whatever she needed. He was way strong, and I'd swing on his arms like a wild monkey. Hahaha!" You laugh at the fun and fond memories. "I don't know how he put up with me, but he liked kids. His bare hands were weapons that he'd have to register to the government each year, so he had to be careful with his temper." 

Kylo was listening and couldn't believe what he's hearing about hands as registered weapons, he must've been a force to be reckoned with. "He was my first teacher, he taught me how to fight and defend myself when I was getting picked on by the other kids at school. One day, he was doing a bank run for my grandma to drop off a money order for us to pay our bills, before we did that, we stopped to get ice cream, I was 13 at the time." You glance to Kylo then back to the door, "We went into the bank and we were in-line, I was holding his hand while we waited, I was excited for the candy once we got to the teller lady, she takes and gives money, to or from your account, if you have it. Then these guys came in and fired off a couple gun shots, everyone ducked, my uncle kept me underneath him, protecting me." Kylo felt his breath stops for a moment. "These guys were demanding money and valuables from everyone. They came to us last and they were demanding my gold bracelet, which was given to me by my grandma, a congratulations gift for getting into middle school. I was crying as I tried to get it off but I was panicking. My fingers kept slipping on the clasp, and they had the gun to my head. They put the end of the barrel of the gun on my head, I couldn't see straight, fumbling on the clasp." He looked away as he could only imagine a younger you beyond terrified. "My uncle spoke up and said to back off, and that I was only a kid. They aimed at him and demanded his money and goods getting attention off of me. He had his hands up, he was reaching in his pocket, what seemed like his wallet, instead it was a knife." You took a breath, "He stabbed the man in the hand, punched him knocking him out, taking the gun and shot the other guy in the shoulder. My uncle yelled for all of us to get out, we all did and the building was already surrounded by police officers. I hid behind the doorway waiting for my uncle to follow us out, I peeked around at him and smiled as he did when we saw each other." Kylo's shoulders seemed relieved. "Then he was shot three times when he turned his back away from those cowards, the guy with the knife in his hand ran away from the building and scene, the officers sent out a man-hunt but nothing." Your breathing starts to shake "I cried when I saw my uncle fall, he seemed so indestructible, and he was the best uncle anyone could ever ask for. I cried as he laid there, paramedics tried to keep me away from him, he was bleeding too much, too quick, he was shot in his lung, spine and heart, he motioned for me to come to him, his last request of me was to watch over his cat, Buddy, I promised him I would, Buddy was all he had from his deceased wife, my Aunt Joanne, she died in a car accident when I was 3, she was pregnant with their daughter." You lower your head remembering how heartbroken he was, and the loss of his own daughter made come around you more often. 

"He died there as I held his hand, whispering that he loved me, and trusted me." Kylo looked down, when he was that age he never really saw death like that, especially to a loved one. "I felt rage, sorrow, sadness, hatred, and numbness all at once...I loved him very much." You felt a tear fall, and you quickly wiped it. "I'm sorry, that sounds...painful...What was his name?" He tried to break the silence without seeming cruel, you sniffled, "His name was Ben, my grandma would call him Benny-boy." Kylo somewhat stiffened but continued to listen. "You know, Kylo. Without that mask, you remind me of my beloved uncle when you smile." You turned to smile at him. He looks at you for a minute, seeing how that smile seemed so bright. "So, these officers from your planet… they never found the man that killed him?" He asked, you looked away, and he saw the shine in your eyes dull out, as if in a deep thought. "No... but I did." The door opened and you two went through before he could say anything. You proceeded to move forward "Where are we going?" You point both directions with both hands waiting for a response. He motioned to the left and you follow, once at the end you both turned another left, suddenly stopping at a much bigger sliding door, the door opened suddenly without working with the dial-pad on the side. 

"Hey, Kylo!" You catch up to his fast-paced walking, "How are you able to go through the doors and not even bother with the dial-pad things?" He didn't even think about how it must've seemed to you. "Well, you see, it's an energy, it's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together, but I should correct myself and actually, say some of us." You were listening as you walked with him in front of you. "Some of us? I would think everything was made out of energy and stardust." You state, he stopped and you almost bumped into him. "This energy is the foundation of life, the birthplace of what some science would call, midi-chlorians, as it's the foundation of what connects the Living Force and the Cosmic Force. When a living thing dies, all is renewed. Life passes away from the Living Force into the Cosmic Force and becomes one with it. One powers the other. One in renewed by the other, as it has been told and taught." You try to process what he was telling you, you weren't very religious, so the concept of something like this kind of made you scrunch your nose in a confused manner, let alone, you believed facts and science more than anything. You start to wonder if he's part of that weird cosmic cult that you heard about on YouTube. "Uhm...Midi-chlorians? Well, from where I'm from and taught there's what we call the Phylogenetic Tree of Life, in it it's broke down into branches of what created life, there's plenty of theories but very few clear facts of that matter, I've never heard a thing called Midi-chlorians." He turned around to face you, behind his mask he was intrigued by what you say, you do seem intelligent enough that if given the chance, you could teach the order things about your way of life and probably get an exchange of information to at least be caught up to what he knows. "Well, by our science, Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells. microscopic, intelligent life forms that originated from the foundation of life in the center of the galaxy, and ultimately resided within the cells of all living organisms, thereby forming a symbiotic relationship with their hosts." He states 'matter-of-fact' like, you shudder "Kylo, you scare me, you make these things sound like a parasite!" You giggle nervously. He smirked at your reaction. "Well, your theories and facts from your home sounds like you guys are not knowing where to even start." You playfully tapped at his arm. "I don't see you proving your facts mister!" He gave a hmph as you then see an odd-looking object, it was the hilt of his saber, but to you it looked like an oddly shaped chunk of metal. You thought he was holding it in front of you but his hands were still at his sides. 

You stare at this with wide eyes and in awe, as he raised his hand and the object went to his hand very slowly. "Whoa..." Slipped passed your lips, you waved your hands around his hand and object trying to feel for anything like string or a wire but nothing. "How did you do that? And what is this?" You ask as you look closely at the object in his hand. "It's my weapon, a saber." You gave him a blank expression, 'Okay, he has gotta be pulling my leg here...' "That looks nothing like a saber, a saber would have a blade and this is lacking a blade, on top of that, can this take a hit? It looks fragile." As you said that a red beam rushed up to a certain length and the sides also had smaller beams. You backed up as you felt heat radiating off of it, 'So, the simple plan is not to touch the blade...at all!' You think to yourself making it a known rule throughout your whole body. The beams went back in, you motioned to physically handle it. He seemed hesitant to this but he obliged, you took it into your hands and tried to look inside it by closing one eye and leaving one open looking down the hilt barrel, "Where does the light source come from on this thing" He took it away, possibly fearing you stabbing your eye out, "It comes from a stone called a force crystal or a kyber crystal, that's installed inside It, along with other parts to bring out the energy, making this what we commonly call, a lightsaber." You look at him and suddenly an idea popped up in your earthly head. "Can I have one too?! Can mine be any color I'd like?" You look at him with hopeful eyes, he was wide eyed at your boldness. "Not just anyone can have one, you have to know the ways of the force, know how to harness it and manipulate it, let alone, you have to make one for you to have one." You pout at his doubt, puffing a cheek, "Is that why you said some before? I'll have you know..." You poke at his chest as you huffed "...I bet I can make one that works not having to use the force." He lightly took your hand away, slightly bending his frame down to you. "Don't make a challenge you can't win, girl." He said coolly with his robotic voice. You take a grip of his hood, because of he did you plan on ruffling his feathers with your next statement, one he'll never forget, making you internally smile like a psycho. "Well then stop turning me on, then." This made him freeze trying to process what you just said, he was anticipating an empty threat like a false intimidation, but no you mentally pulled the rug from under him. His face was red under that mask, trying to think of what he should do next, this sudden change in the air, in his stuffy mask the air was hot, he's got to go about this correctly. 

A million scenarios are going through his head, as you pulled your head to the side of his whispering, "Just kidding with you." You let go, walked around him stepping behind him. He was stiff for a moment, sure he's embarrassed, aroused, but now he's also irritated. "So, where to next, Kylo?" He stood up straight rolling a shoulder as if brushing off an annoyance off his shoulder, he then turned and walked past you, "This way." You follow suit. "Okie Dokie!" You sensed something was off about him, it went from playful to something else. "Kylo? Are you okay?" Curiously asking yourself if you crossed a line, maybe he had a lover or a girlfriend. "Yes, I'm fine." He stated in a monotone. You crossed your arms and pouted again thinking to yourself as if you were trying to press what you're thinking on him. 'Fine, play that stupid 'Fine Game', I can play that game too, jerk. So, let's tango!' You remained silent through the rest of the walk, you looked around the hall, you saw the white soldiers walking in organized groups, and a couple droids, here and there. You both stop in front of another door, it opens to him, again this force thing having the credit for it. You walked into what looks like a control room, so many officers working and pacing around looking at each other's screens or focusing on their own screens. A few looked like holograms, which astonished you, and made you feel so small of what you knew, maybe making you feel very simple. In the center section it looked like a bridge to go across all those busy computer posts, at the front there was a very big window, revealing the vastness of space. It drew you in, you came up to it and looked around, you saw the tip of the ship like a point of a triangle, and you saw smaller ships, following this big ship. You weren't paying attention but a good handful of the officers were staring at you, from how you dressed, you wore the uniform differently, your size and also...your features. A couple male officers were smiling at each other and looking back to you. Kylo noticed this and watched as it all unfolded. "Who's the lady?" The other shook his head "Does she know she's violating dress code?" "Who cares? Enjoy the view while it's there." He glared at them for a moment, then heard a couple female officers gossiping, "Can you believe that? Who is that?" "I don't know but look at her, I bet she wears the uniform like that because it won't fit if she tried properly." They snarked and giggled, he looked over to you and he saw you heard them with the slight head turn you made to them then back to the view. He then took a breath, walked up to you and placed a hand on your shoulder, you looked up to him. He could sense the thoughts of fear for you, 'I hope he doesn't kill her over her uniform.' Was an average throughout the room. 

"The view is beautiful, isn't it?" He said "Yes." You agreed. You saw his hand hover over a button and a round object came up in the middle section, you turned to see as it had a bright light came up in text, text you didn't recognize. Then a man with light colored hair came on, and he looked so stern. "Ren." He said "Hux." Kylo replied. The hologram man looked to your direction, as if he could see you, you slowly back up behind Kylo. "Why are you not in code officer?" It took a minute but you realized he was talking to you as he raised a brow awaiting a response. "O-Oh, me? Well, um, y-you see...ah...um...Casual Fridays?" He glowered at your response. "What is this fool talking about Ren?" Ren remained stoic to Hux's question, "That can't be said for sure, but she's not an officer or personal." "Well, then kill her, Ren. I never took you as a man of mercy." Hux scowled, at this point all eyes were on you, except for Kylo's. "I will not kill her, as she has no knowledge of our cause nor the enemies. She's from the location we were testing, there's only one livable planet in that system, and she's from that planet, called Earth." You looked up to Kylo confused of this clashing between two comrades. It doesn't much from an idiot to recognize it, Hux scoffed at this "Earth? You can't be serious, that might explain why she may look so primitive and possibly just primal." You felt fire heat up in the back of your head as you stepped up in front of Kylo. "The fuck? Primal? I'll show you primal! You'd best be to square up you damned creampuff and fight me like a man, you pussy with your dumb hologram bullshit!" You raised your fist, "Fight me, Bro!" He just looked at you, and chuckled. "That fighting spirit has no bounds it seems, this creature is quiet a catch Kylo, charming, and certainly cute as an Ewok when she's mad; how did you know I need a wife?" This made you sick, that threat didn't get the results you hoped for, fear or a challenge, anything but catching his lust. "Ugh, gross! Not you, you Weasley looking bastard!" You gagged from disgust of his silent proposal. "That is not her purpose here, Hux, but I believe for safety reasons, we need to return her, it's unknown to all of us at this point if we are endangering each other." "That brings up a point Ren, why not just kill her, there's only one of her, and many of us. You know as well we don't have the resources for travel to that location. Just choke her or scatter her internal organs with the force." You felt a chill go down your back and the small hairs on the back of your neck rises. "What does he mean? Kylo?" You look up to Kylo and his mask was still facing Hux. You felt uneasy. "Know your place Hux, and remember your position. I will do what I feel is best, for now I will think on what you said, but I want resources gathered." From there the conversation ended as the hologram disappeared. You were trying to think over what was exchanged, while in thought you heard whispers, you looked around, noticing that there was people staring at you, discussing what was said about you. "She's an alien? She looks like one of us though." "That freak." "An alien among us? What is Ren thinking?" "Why doesn't he just kill her? She's done things the past 10 seconds that would've got me killed off." 

You were starting to feel way out of place, and your about to crack under the pressure, till Kylo grabbed your wrist that was already having bruising starting to show, quickly pulled you out of the room, making you wince. "H-Hey, Kylo?" As you two walked out the room, you tried to free yourself, mainly because he was hurting you where you're already bruised. "Kylo, stop!" He didn't respond you were being dragged with his long strides, you were getting closer to the elevator. "You're hurting me, just please, stop!" That made him stop dead on his tracks and made you collide into his back as you catch yourself. You felt the grip on your wrist loosen then release, you quickly take your wrist and evaluate it, the discoloration was poking through especially at the inside of your wrist. 'Jesus...' You start to think to yourself. 'That's not pretty to look at and I probably shouldn't put any weight on it 'till it heals.' "(F/n), I..." You hear him start, "I want to apologize for taking a grip on you like that. I just got so agitated and I didn't even think, before I cause any rifts between us, I truly believe we can benefit from each other." You look at him, seeking any kind of emotion that could be matching his words. He turns to you slightly, guilt swallowed his face under that mask. He hoped you can forgive him, maybe he could do something or get something to show you he really means peace between you two. "Okay, I accept your peace offer, Kylo." You give him a smile as a response. "I forgive you." He felt something warm in his chest go up to his face, it felt nice but he'll have to think it over later. You two get in the elevator and you two went to the quarters together but he didn't come in as he had to look over some communications and make sure we get to base alright. You agreed to being alone and went to the kitchen pulling out a new apple to eat. Relaxing on the love set, you think over what was said in the hologram call. 'Kill...huh. Is Kylo an executioner of some sort?' You reflect on all of it...what is Kylo's true position? What is there to benefit from you, and could you possibly benefit being here away from your home?


	5. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an average human being from planet Earth, till you wake up on a ship, in space, far from your home. Now you gotta put your survival instincts to the test, surviving ridicule of being an alien, accusations, surviving a war that you have no idea what it's about and why you have to be involved when you have nothing to do with it, nor intend on contributing. You are surprisingly on good terms with a certain Tall, Dark, and Masked Knight, named Kylo Ren, as you bring out a certain part of him that hasn't been seen for years. You go to the Starkiller base surprised at what you might see, yet you can't afford to make yourself conflicted between your home, head, and your heart, Can you manage to do that as you try to go back home to a normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you lovely people! I hope you enjoy it! :D  
> (The new tune you sing in this song is Shepard of Fire by Avenged Sevenfold)

You think heavily on the benefits of you being here could possibly be. You relax your body and lay against the love seat as you have eaten half the apple by now. "He must be more of an important person then he lets on. Especially if he can just talk to someone like that, not just talking TO, but DOWN to." You let out a deep sigh, "Kylo, what have you gotten me into?" You set the apple on the little table sitting in the middle of the seats and couch. You turn your body to where you were laying from handle to handle, feeling mental exhaustion hit you, you close your eyes, drifting to what you think is a small nap. 

Kylo went back to the command room during this, and was demanding updates of arrival on the base and to send requests out an update to him about their ultimate weapon that's in construction. As he waited, he looked out the window to the star covered view and thought about you, what you told him, and what he could even do, as though the stars reminded him of you. He only knew you for only the past two days, he can say that you radiate beauty while from your simplest of smile, he can see your genuineness, not that you were naïve at all, but that is more of a sight then these distant orbs of gases in the mysterious black velvet canvas of space. 'How long can I keep her from our troubles? There might be a time where she'll have to decide, and I fear that she might make a wrong choice. To think, an actual fear for someone, after all this time...it doesn't make sense. We don't know each other enough for any of this to be happening, yet...' He looked back to the doors as if expecting you to come through asking an odd question, but nothing other than an officer coming in. '...I can't help but feel something...I need to make sure of it being a true feeling rather than just lonesomeness.' He thought of a plan to help confirm that. Once everything gets settled at the base of the Starkiller, even as it's being constructed, he's going to take a special 3 to 5-day trip to the Core Worlds, specifically to the undergrounds of Coruscant, to try to confirm this odd conflict within himself. He awaited confirmation of the final hours of arrival. "Sir, we'll reaching the base in a matter of hours." Kylo slightly nodded as he acknowledged the results that the officer had just presented. Soon realizing how much time he could possibly have left with your company, he didn't want to seem he was abandoning duties and his responsibilities but he has the urge to just see you, and your kind smile. That smile that somehow cracked his dark façade, even if he can't manipulate the force in or of you, he will have to learn to come to terms with it till something arises or changes. "What a wonder..." He whispers under his breath. "Sir?" The officer questioned him not sure if he heard it right. "Nothing, stay on task and on course, officer." The officer lightly bowed "Yes, sir." And calmly walked away from the Knights peripheral. The knight finally decides to turn and walk out and see you again as though it'll be his last time. 

You wake up from your nap, nothingness was dreamt during the short slumber. You rose up from the love seat, raising one leg a little just bending your knee, you brush your hand through your hair trying to straighten it and smooth it out in case if you tossed or turned in your nap, but winced as you forgot about the bruise on your head. You straighten yourself up on the seat then stood up. You miss having music in your ears, or in the background, you decided to ask him if they have a changer to charge your phone so you can listen to your music, thousands upon thousands of songs are tempting you in the next room over. You put your hands in your pockets in frustration. You go up to the table and paced between both ends of the table. Waiting, and not very patiently, you decided to sing another tune. "Let's take a moment and break the ice, so my intentions are known~. See I pity in watching you suffer! I know the feeling of being damned alone~, I got a storybook of my own~" You start bobbing your head remembering the beat of the drums, the deepness of the bass, and strum of the guitars. "Don't you see I am your pride~? Agent of wealth~, Bearer of needs...And you know it's right." Trying your best to imitate that previous line. "I am your war~, Arming the strong~, Aiding the weak~~! Know me by name, Shepherd of Fire~~!" 

You hear the door open and see the face you were hoping to see, not knowing that the feeling was mutual. "Kylo, you're back!" You paced over to him, "I have a question for you, but it's kinda' odd so it's more of a request." You followed him as he walked in, once the doors closed he took off his hood and helmet shaking his hair out to let his head breathe, "Oh? What is it?" He asked as he placed his mask on the table. You kind of look away sort of embarrassed of what you might request, considering your technology and his are possibly completely different. "Well...uh." To see you flustered made him smirk a little, as it was somewhat charming to him. "I have to show you!" You take his hand and show him to the bedroom, 'What is she wanting?' He thinks to himself, you are flustered, you take his hand, take him to the bedroom, what are you trying to advance? "Okay sit here?" Before he realized it you two were in the bedroom, he went ahead and sit at the edge of the bed, as you went to the drawer. As he saw this, it made him think maybe something else was being requested. You pull out a rectangle like object and he looked at it curiously. "What's this?" He asked, "It's a phone, well this is called a smart phone. It gets signal from radio waves on my planet to communicate with other people or businesses, but since I'm not on my planet anymore I can only use it for pictures and music..." You pull it close to your chest, "I love music Kylo, I'm sure you picked up on this. Do you have anything at all that can recharge my phone? It's not dead right now, I turned it off to conserve its energy, but please tell me, do you know if you have anything that could charge it for my music?" You look at him somewhat in desperation. He doesn't know how to answer this; how could this object be 'charged'? "Well, how does it charge?" He asks, you show him a small hole on the bottom of it. "It's called a micro-USB port. It goes in here, and sends electric energy to it to charge it, the port gives it in certain amounts to allow it charge properly without frying the internal battery from a surge or overcharge." He takes it in his hands, he sees how thin it is. "It has thousands of my favorite songs..." He looked at you in shock. "This has thousands of songs inside?" You nod, he looks back at it. "Yet, it's so small..." He is analyzing it. "Please be careful, it's precious, it can take a bit but if you drop it just right the screen will crack or shatter." He then realized why you're so anxious, it in itself was fragile. "I'll be careful...hmmm..." He thinks to himself for a moment as he looked down at the object in his hands. "Why don't you put it back in the drawer, once we get to our base I'll personally see to having a small research team see if we can have something made for it...Okay?" You tear up at him being so nice to you, the lower officers ridiculed you in that command room, but he hasn't yet, and he seems to be the one in-charge around here, you take your phone back and hold it close to yourself. "You are such a sweetheart, you know? For being so patient with me, letting me stay here, not killing me, even as I'm an alien to you, you fed me, and you're doing me such a major favor with this. Thank you so much!" You tearfully say, but this makes him really think and reflect back on some previous actions of his, if you knew the truth your compliments would possibly and quickly change. "I don't know about all of that but, I'm glad that your happy with me, and that you're not afraid of me. It's refreshing." He looks at you with a soft smile, you return the smile and decided to ask him. 

"So...Kylo, you seem to be a pretty big deal around here. Are you the leader here? Or the highest in command?" You ask out of innocent curiosity and he notices this, he has come to the idea that you honestly wouldn't be able to do much of a major change or damage if you knew, plus you weren't a part of those filthy resistance fighters. "Well, you see..." He prepares himself for an explanation. "I represent the mystical side as I'm still able to command the First Order's armies, but it's a bit tense between me and one of the commanding officers." a lightbulb went off. "That prick named Hux?" Kylo nodded, "Okay, so command isn't just solely on you but him as well?" Kylo nods again. "That sucks, I've had crappy co-workers before, but I bet he takes the cake." Kylo chuckles. "Guess so...I have a question for you (f/n), other than your grandma, isn't there anyone that might be worried about you? Aren't you married or have someone you are betrothed to by your age?" You looked away. "Not really, I was engaged once, but it didn't work out at all, but that was a few years ago, haven't had anyone since." He nods in acknowledgement, he felt the odd sensation of relief, even as he probably shouldn't. "He probably didn't deserve you anyway." Kylo muttered out loud, you heard this and looked over to him. "Well, I get told that but I still have moments were it's my fault..." You pull a pillow you and hug it. "...but the therapist said it's what happens in an abusive relationship." He looks over to you. "Abusive?" He questions with a certain burning feeling in the back of his mind. "He hurt you?" He got up quickly looking down to you, you got up with him placing the pillow back on the bed and putting the phone in your pocket. "Yes, but that was years ago, and I have moved on from that. It has been years of just me, so I'm okay now, don't need to fret about the past." You waved your hands in front of you and shrugged. "As they say, c'est la vie! To translate that, it means "That's Life." He looked at you, and thought 'How can you say that? Aren't you hurting? The person that should've been loving you was hurting you and doing the opposite.' He glowered at the thought of it all, reminding him of his parents, or of how they made him feel, but he admired you being positive. "Well, I guess I just can't imagine someone just like you getting hurt like that." You come up closer to him. "Kylo, thank you for your concern, but I'm okay now, alright? We just gotta focus on getting me home and out of your hair so I won't be a burden for you, okay?" You pat his shoulder, walking around him to get to the kitchen. 

"Oh! Do you know how long it'll be till we get to this 'Base', Kylo?" Kylo stayed facing away from you, thinking that he might not have a chance with you. Even if he did, he probably shouldn't even pursue, you turned to you. "In a couple hours or less." He said, as he removed his scarf, gloves, and sleeved top, leaving his pants, under tank, and boots on. Setting the pieces of clothing on the end of the bed, coming up to where you were at in the kitchen, seeing that you were looking in the cupboards. "What are you looking for?" He asked you. "I'm looking for a glass to have some blue milk. Since that's the only thing you have to drink here." He points to the correct top cupboard where the cups would be and they were fancy, and looked so different. "Whoa..." You stare at it in amazement. "So fancy." He gently takes the glass and pours the milk in the cup, he must've grabbed it while you weren't looking and gawking at the glassware. You sheepishly smile, "Thank you." You take the glass in between your hands, feeling his hand on your fingertips. He didn't let go for a moment, though you think it's because he didn't want you to drop it, while you thought this, he was actually relishing in your hands warmth, and the softness of the pads on your fingers. He quickly moved his hands away, "Sorry, I just...well." You bring the glass up to your lips "I understand, and I promise I won't drop it." You wink at him. You take a small gulp, enjoying the cool refreshment. "Mmmmm, so creamy and tasty." You lick your lips from a milk mustache. He sighed, feeling a bit defeated, but still admiring you. 'What's wrong with me...? I need to get to Coruscant fast when we get back, to make sure, it's not THAT...' He rubs his head as he makes himself a glass of milk, he looked out of the kitchen for you and saw that you were laid across the love seat looking at the ceiling, but your expression said that you looking at a thought, how he wished what could be going through your mind, and how beautiful it looks when it's open, like an untouched lotus of memories, feelings, ideas, and thoughts. From a woman that seemed crazy and spoke nonsense while being viewed as a threat, to a woman of beautiful potential with having cultural differences, and knowledge, to think, it was all in one day. Could he really give you up so easily? Maybe there was a chance you would want to stay, and he could teach you all that he knew, if not the force then some of the basic knowledge of his galaxy, where you'd be a part of his life. A positive part. 

He thinks to himself and wonders what the men of your world thought of you. No matter, all that matters is you're here for now, he might as well enjoy the company of someone as genuine as you, even if it was all purely an accident. He walks over to the smaller seat next to the love seat, taking a gulp of the blue milk, then placing it on the table while turning to look at you. Letting his muscles relax, he crosses his leg, putting his arms on the rests, raising one to rest his head on his hand as he looked at you while you were in your thoughts, just in complete awe of you. A puzzle that he can't figure out or unlock. "What's on your mind, (f/n)?" He asks calmly, which pulls you back to reality. You sit up straight and scoot closer to the chair he was sitting on as you state. "Oh, I'm just thinking about what the other planets are like, aside from my own. Do they have more than one moon? Is it colorful? What are the animals and creatures like?" He smirks as he pulls himself forward on the seat, and places a hand on your knee. "I know It's going to be different, very different, so I ask of you to please stay close to me, for your safety sake, and to not say anything unless spoken to. Once one the base, just like me, there will be officers that preform important duties, but if you do need anything let me know as soon as possible, as others like Hux, will not acknowledge you or maybe do something, and I will be running all over the place to find you or what's left of you." That last statement made you swallow a lump in your throat. "Kylo, why are you so nice to me? I mean, you could easily have me killed too, but why?" He looks away for a moment trying to come up with an answer himself, with his hand still on your knee. "To be honest..." He looks back to you. "...I'm trying to figure that out myself, normally I would not hesitate." Your chest feels heavy. "What is keeping me from doing anything, is that I can't figure you out, I'm normally able to read anybody and everybody..." He removed his hand, somewhat inching closer. "Yet you are something different, and you make me--" 

Suddenly there was a rumble noise and a slight turbulence and you both look around. "Looks like we might have arrived." He got up, going to the dining area, and opened the metal panel like window blinds from the kitchen windows, "Want to see?" He asks turning to you. You stand up and come over to his location, looking at his face to get an idea of what was on his mind, but you couldn't understand his expression, so you look out the window and you see clouds, a lot of them. They were speeding past you in a slanted position, so you assume that the ship has some type of inner balancing technology so you two weren't feeling tilted. You tried to look beyond the clouds and finally your eyes come upon land filled with what looks like snow, and forests. It was reminding you of where your house was at, your eyes were wide. "Snow...and so much of it." He looked to you surprised that you had the same name for the cold white powder, so maybe you two aren't completely different species at all, rather just distant yet of the same kind...it's a possibility. "Yes, and this is where our base is at." You then see smaller ships lifting huge metal parts into a crevice that looks like it is all around this planet like an internal ring. "What is that?" He looks at were you were looking noticing the same crevice, "That is going to be our weapon and defense, from the resistance scum." You look at him "A resistance?" "They will not accept what the First Order is trying to achieve from colonizing the unknown regions, to our purpose. It's been a battle since before I was born, my Grandfather, died to fight for what he believed in and he was able to put order during the times of the Empire, but it fell to the rebels, scattering all those to the unknown parts of space. Fighting and in some parts starving." He pounds the wall, out of the frustration of the thought of the followers of his Grandfather being exiled like that making you flinch in response. "I swore to finish what he started." You backed up a little thinking to give him a little space, "I guess in of itself is honorable, but I don't want anything to do with it, it's not my fight, and I don't belong here. Do keep in mind thought that I am your friend, but I remain neutral in your fight." He looks over to you giving off a sigh. "That is fine, but if you stay for too long there will come a day you'll have to choose." He places his hands on your shoulders. "I hope you can make the right choice, (f/n) …" You look up at him his eyes seemed hopeful yet, pained. "Now, let's get ready for touch down. Whenever we higher officers come back, it tends to be a welcome party, not my favorite but I understand certain appreciations." You chuckle a little, at the thought of him getting sick a tired of a white sheet cake saying "Welcome Back" every time he does come back...considering if they have sheet cake of course. "What?" He chuckled back, "It's nothing important." You wave it off and giggled, looking up at him, the air changes from serious to feeling light in matter of seconds, which he thinks is because of you. 

You walk back to the room, gathering your things. "Do you happen to have a bag to put my stuff in?" You ask "Yes, hold on." He goes into the closet and finds a black satchel, bringing it out to you. "This should service." He states as he puts his gloves on, then pull his top on. "Perfect." It looks roomy enough to put your stuff in, you put your clothes from earth in first, your knife, headphones, wallet, then the pajama's Kylo gave you. You checked your pocket for your phone, pulling it out and looking at it before putting it in the bag. "I've got everything packed." You see that Kylo was offering you something in his hand, it looked like his scarf, that is also could be a hood. "Oh, right...it's snowing." You gently take it from his hand, and wrap yourself, making sure you have the hood of it set correctly on your back lift it over your head and putting the satchel over to secure the scarf in place. "Thank You, Kylo." You smiled. He nodded and headed to the front room area, where his helmet was at. He looked down at it as if he was seeing the other part of himself, and wondering how you'd react. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath as he placed the helmet upon his head. You walked you of the room ready to go and follow him. He looks toward the door "Remember...stay close to me." You come up to his side, and followed him as you two went forward through the door, you being prepared for your first extraterrestrial planet to set your feet upon, to breath it's air, that could be possibly cleaner and fresher than your home planets. Not knowing what you might see, what you will hear, or what you'll experience. You walk out to the shiny hallways, looking at all of it like it possibly would be your last time to see it, you hope above all else you don't die in this place, all alone, and no one back home knowing where you were or if you were alive or dead. You tighten your grip on your satchel strap remembering your promise to your Grandma and yourself. 'I'll be coming home...' You hold your head high as you two enter the transport, going down and getting closer to the planet's surface.


	6. Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an average human being from planet Earth, till you wake up on a ship, in space, far from your home. Now you gotta put your survival instincts to the test, surviving ridicule of being an alien, accusations, surviving a war that you have no idea what it's about and why you have to be involved when you have nothing to do with it, nor intend on contributing. You are surprisingly on good terms with a certain Tall, Dark, and Masked Knight, named Kylo Ren, as you bring out a certain part of him that hasn't been seen for years. You are on the base and ready for what they might have in store for you, yet you miss your home life more and more; you can't afford to make yourself conflicted between your home, head, and your heart, Can you manage to do that as you try to go back home to a normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, as the tags say it's progressive of a relationship, I like to keep things on a certain part of reality of what actually happens.

You felt the transport go down, and you felt anxiety building up in your stomach so you try to shake the sickening feeling off by shifting your weight on one leg then shifting to the other. You let out what sounds like a labored breath but that's just the steam coming out from your mind that's overthink and overworking. Kylo noticed this odd behavior, and slightly brushed your arm. "Are you alright?" You snap your head to his direction quickly coming to reality, "Yeah, just nervous is all..." You wiggle your foot on the floor. "Nervous about?" You look away turning your head to the wall by your side revealing your silhouette in its way of reflecting. "A lot of things...that are so much to explain...my first time being into space, I never imagined another system or galaxy like this, what if I die here? No one at home will know, and no one here will know who I am. My first planet that's not my own that I'll be stepping foot on, and I'm such a nervous wreck. I'm so sorry, geez I must be annoying by now." Kylo lightly grips your wrist. "Don't think that, anyone in your situation would be nervous too, and which is another reason why your different. You're at least honest with yourself but I think there's a point of being too hard on yourself, just relax." He then let go of your wrist. You took his words to heart, and took a deep slow breath closed your eyes and tried to ease your muscles, make yourself less tense. 

The door opened to being in the middle of a wide area, you saw small ships that could fit 2 people in them along the walls, and being checked. It was a hanger for the TIE Fighters, as you looked around you saw one ship in particular, it was black, on the sides, the wings looked like they folded up. "What's that?" You asked in awe. "That is my Command Shuttle, a personal transport of mine that I use to carry the small group of stormtroopers I need." You continued to stare at it, Kylo continued walking but motioning you to come along by bring a hand near your back but not touching, like you knew he wanted you to continue forward. "Whoa..." You look forward and saw organized groups of the white soldiers from before, in masses. You felt anxious at the site, remembering your first encounter with them. You keep your head high and continued onward, yet next thing you know you near synchronized stomps as they went into an attention position equally divided at Kylo's presence. This made you jump behind the stoic figure, and follow close behind him. This continued for almost 10 minutes, you never thought such a place was so large and long, like its own small military city, and you were the newbie runt just getting out of K.P. You two finally reached an opening, a fairly large opening, and there was a large ramp that goes down to the ground, you look at what will be on the other side and it looks like an even bigger version of the ship, almost 100x's bigger, and more people in it. After standing there for a few moments, Kylo finally moved forward and the troops followed and continued forward. Besides you, you stood in place as you saw what you would describe as a force field being manipulated by their bodies, this was something that made you nervous, what else could there be, the possibility of getting burned to death, or what you see in Sci-Fi movies as being 'dematerialized'. Kylo noticed this and quickly walked back to you slightly tilting his head like a silent questioning of why? You look around sheepishly, embarrassed by the delay "Do I need anything to go through? Will it kill me? This invisible wall here, I mean..." He straightened his head like he realized what you were talking about. "No, you just step through normally, it's meant to keep air in when in space as the ships leave the hanger." You looked at him wide eyed. "Oh, Okay." You say with a shaky breath. You raise your hand to it, your hand trembling, once you had a fingertip through, the temperature was different, it was colder. You close your eyes as you put your hand through, then arm, then your head, gradually your whole body. You opened one eye, then the other looked all over yourself to make sure nothing was missing, or any body parts were gone. You sighed happily of relief and continued forward ahead of Kylo. Kylo just watched in amusement, surprised at your reaction to the shield, he started thinking if this was at all a good idea, questioning what you could handle, now confirming that you couldn't be without some type of protection or supervision, not for a while. 

You looked around this place for a while and it was massive, large ships like the one was on were parked and on a standby, soldiers everywhere, like a giant warehouse, the biggest one you've ever seen, you were spinning around looking around at the ships flying in the sky, not paying attention to where you were going or when your back bummed into someone. "Hey!" Said a soldier with a red cap on his shoulder. "Oh-Oh! Sorry! Accidental!" You backed up slowly, bumping into another just without the cap. "Whoa, 'scuse me!" 'When the hell did I get this clumsy?' You ask yourself. You felt a hand grab your shoulder, you quickly turn as the grip released you, to see another soldier, but this one was definitely taller, and their armor was chrome like, with a black cape. An intimidating site to see for sure. "Oh...Uhm, Hello." 'Yeah, great idea dumbass, a greeting is really gonna' get you far...' You think to yourself. "…" You swallow a hard lump in your throat when you see the soldier lightly flip the cape over to reveal their gun, or as you come to barely understand as a blaster, like they were trying to intimidate you, especially as they slowly raised their hands to it. You backed a step slowly, ready to hightail it if need be, but you felt a familiar gentle hand this time take a hold of your arm. "Don't go wondering off like that, you will get yourself hurt or killed here." For the first time since being on this joy ride, you're glad to see a familiar face, well, actually mask and helmet. "I hope our new guest didn't cause you any trouble, Phasma." You look up directly to the masked figure, the soldier put her hand down to her side. "No sir, I was actually going to ask her where she had received the hood from, possibly thinking she stole it, but, if she really is a guest, I say Welcome...to Starkiller base." You were surprised to hear they were a woman, and don't know how they formally greet each other so the best idea you came up with was bowing. Bending your upper half down, like you would with your sensei, though currently it was out of panic, and not wanting to be rude. "Thank you for your generosity, Madame!" You felt embarrassed looking like an idiot. You then heard a stifling laughter coming from the soldier, "You certainly are an odd one, little one, but it's nice to see certain formalities still being practiced. Where did you get this one from Sir? Naboo?" You sheepishly bring yourself back up, "No, further beyond our system records...we need to get going, I need to meet with Hux and get resettled before my next take off." You quickly glance over to Kylo, 'Next take off?' You ask yourself. "Well, I wish you safe travels in regards." She nods at you both and walks off with two others following her. Kylo continues to the back of this place, as you struggle to keep up being bumped into, and nearly ran over by a ground vehicle that looked like it was transporting something to the other side of the base. You finally caught up and grabbed a hold of Kylo's arm, tired of getting bumped and pushed around, and hold onto it closely. "God damn...people sure like to 'Go, Go, Go' here in this place." You huffed between breaths. He raised his brows when you grabbed his arm, but then he decided to ignore it and let you stay attached. 

You finally got the end of this city sized warehouse and went in the elevator, you finally let go of his arm, bringing your hands up to your chest feeling like your heart just might beat out your chest from the fast pace everyone was taking, the elevator moved and felt like it was going down. "Are we leaving again?" There was an awkward silence. "No, I will be though, you'll stay here, where it's safe as I go handle some things, but before any of that, we need to make sure we get some arrangements made for you." You nod. "Okay then." You looked onward to the door before asking, "How long will you be gone for?" "Almost a week, it takes time to get to where I'm going then to come back." He replied in a monotone. "Is it about the resistance?" You ask curiously "No, it has to do with something else that I need to confirm for myself." You nod "Okay then, well I hope it works out in the end for you then." He glanced over to you as the elevator started to move. It was going to take a bit to get to his base quarters where you'll be and resting as he gets some strings pulled for you and to, hopefully, gain some information about you. 

This elevator seemed to take forever to get where you needed to go, you decided to try to break the silence, since you can only guess they didn't have elevator music. "So, are there other planets that are livable like this one?" "Yes, quiet a handful I should say." He replied, "Oh." You said. You then shift yourself on one leg letting the other relax under the tension of awkwardness. You hear him clearing his throat a little bit. "(F/n), do you mind if one of our professors was to examine you?" You look up to him, sure you wouldn't mind if it just the basic exam but something in the back of your mind was worried about the worse. The possibility of them being too interested and wanting to gut you, experiment on you, or even worse to you. "Well I wouldn't but is it too much to ask if you came with during that?" He somewhat scoffed. "Are you afraid of the doctor? Seems a bit childish in all honesty." You huffed at this remark. "Well, of course not! It's just...what if they do find something that makes me different from you all?" "What if they do, (f/n)? I think that would be the purpose, knowing what is needed for your care if you are of a different flower, don't you think?" You stop for a moment you honestly were thinking the worst, so much so you didn't think of the benefits of it. "Well, I guess the concern is if they wanted to do harm to me for that difference." He turned to you for a moment. "Do you know if you have anything that would make them do so?" He firmly asked. "No, No, nothing that I know of, for all I know, I'm normal and you all are the weird ones." You heard what came out of your face hole and tried to catch it and correct it, not wanting to seem like a hypocrite. "Err, well, to me at least but I think my opinion is not exactly valid at the moment and with the current situation, who knows for all we know we could be the same, which is odd because then how did our species come to be and in such far distances, you know? We could have made a mark in history you know? The history of existence." You continued to talk, trying to numb what you said earlier, further more Kylo didn't honestly mind, your bluntness had a certain charm to it, and he figured with you talking you were trying to reason something out. "You know what I mean? So, in a weird way to look at it we could be weirdly the same!" He put a heavy hand on your shoulder. "You talk too much." You were caught off guard and were embarrassed by that, you just realized with him saying that you were rambling. "W-Well, general idea is that I'm not scared of a doctor!" "Sure, you're not." He stated almost sounding sarcastic, you pouted at his doubting statement. 'Good fucking going (f/n)! Now he thinks you're a wimp...' You mentally curse at yourself. 

Finally, the doors opened to a new shiny corridor, the floors were the blackest floors to be seen and very well polished, the walls and ceiling were metal with the lighting inside them, a few screens that were on the walls, they probably had their purpose but you didn't know for what. The lighting was definitely different from the ships, they weren't as harsh on the eyes, they were of a cooler light temperature, which is nice, you were never a fan of the harsh lights anyway, they always seemed to hurt your eyes after a little bit or worst-case scenario was a headache. You saw that also unlike the halls of the ship the halls didn't curve, they were turned at an angle yet still straight as a knife. You followed him as he turned left where you first saw the turning hallway, once you turned following his pace, you walked across what looked like a bridge but there were windows as you looked out to see a small group of troopers on patrol below, looking like they were talking among themselves as you walked this bridge behind Kylo. After an incident with walking into a droid, some more walking and looking throughout the hallways, you two finally stopped in front of a large door one would almost miss it with it being deep in the wall, so it didn't surprise you when you looked further down the hallway you saw a couple officers snogging each other in one of these deep doorways trying to avoid detection from prying eyes. You were surprise how hard they were going at it with their tongues down each other's throat, you brought a hand up to your mouth to keep your shock contained, fearing what Kylo might do since he was like their boss. "You two..." You feared this too soon, you then heard rustling of them getting quickly responsive. You quickly put your hand down on the satchel and turned your head away avoided eye contact with the lower officers, also to hide the tint of pink on your cheeks from witnessing such a passionate performance. 'Oh damn...Sorry you two, I hope he won't be harsh on them.' Kylo made it known he was there with the raised volume of his voice, making you glance down to the floor as if it would lower the volume. "There's a time and place for that, don't you have a dorm room to do that?" You hear them say "Yes sir!" With the sound of steps rushing off in the distance. "Sorry about that, we do have a policy about Public Displays of Affection. Yet it is a certain passion that fuels our cause, wouldn't you agree?" You quickly nod, feeling a little bit uncomfortable with what just transpired and wanting to get inside. You heard a couple beeps and the door slid open, you both go in. 

You pull the hood back and took in this very spacious room, it was 3 times as big as the one on the ship. "This is so big, bigger then the room on the ship, just when I thought it was big something bigger is presented!" No panels to look outside, especially since you are possibly underground. You saw a black 11-seat U-shaped Sectional couch, in the middle was a hexagon shaped short table, having a multiple edged crest on it, you ran your finger over it and looked around more. Kylo went ahead to another room as he removed his helmet, you went over to a stand, it's drawers were small, and nothing was sitting on the top of it, so you set your satchel on it, then removed the scarf hood that was given to you. You turn to the rest of this big front room behind this couch. You saw 3 single seated love seats, one looked like it was by a tall lamp, and a small table, the other two were on each other's corners, you continued. You then come dining room part of it, a black table top that feels cold and hard like glass. The 4 chairs looked very comfortable, completely black except for the wood legs. You took a seat in one and it was deep of a sit, you rested your back against it, feeling like the roundness of the seat backs were cradling you, the arm rests felt like velvet. You decided to get up before you were tempted to fall asleep, you then went to the kitchen room and it wasn't as narrow or small like the kitchen, no this kitchen had space, so much space that it even had an island in the middle while still having plenty of room. Metal counters and tops, giving you chills with the beyond smooth cold texture. "If they have the same ingredients like my home does, I bet I could cook a Thanksgiving feast fit for 20 people in here!" You were looking around imagining scenarios in your head of the meals you'd make in here. You and your Grandma cook together or take turns making meals, that's what started you two to bond when you were a kid, she taught you how to measure ingredients first, the difference between two different spices, how to make pies, cook a turkey, she taught you everything when it came to cooking, even old-fashioned cooking. You could imagine how she flip and want to start cooking right away as her way of testing out the kitchen. You think about the cast iron cookware she absolutely loves, telling you iron is always healthy for you. You giggle at the memory, the giggles slowly turned to sniffles and sobs. You can't remember the last time you were this depressed, or even the last time you cried this much. You criticized yourself, to try to stop crying, you smack both cheeks as an attempt of snapping yourself back to reality and cuss at yourself. "Damnit, c'mon (f/n), get a grip. It's not forever, and crying won't get you anywhere." You then let your hands travel to the back of your neck as you close your eyes, focusing on being calm and staying calm. Once your breathing was paced evenly you let your hands swing down to your sides. "Okay, let's go see the rest of it." You turned completely around and marched out the kitchen, before completely letting it be out of sight you turn to take one last look as if you were walking away from a good memory. You stood there for a moment then continued onward. 

You then went to one room that Kylo wasn't in, once you opened the door, you saw the room was somewhat rounded, a small black seat facing a tall metal table, in the middle it looked like an artifact in a pile of what you believe as dust, the artifact made the hairs on your neck rise, it almost had human like qualities, yet also skeletal. A dark black with dust all over it and on it as if to reveal its age, it almost looked like Kylo's helmet minus some details being different and not burnt off. You take a closer look at it as if you were looking into the abyss, you slightly raise your hand to the side of it. "What are you doing in here?" You here a familiar voice yet it seemed serious. "Oh-Oh! Uhm, well I was looking at this strange object and I was thinking to myself how much it looked like your mask." You gently pick it up and raise it up to the side of your head. "See?" His expression didn't change, he came towards you, as he did you brought the mask in front of your face like it was a shield. "Uhm...Ky...Kylo?" You felt gloved fingers suddenly touching yours making you jump, but the object was leaving your hands. He took it and set it back where it was at before. "This is my private meditation room, I don't mind you being in here but please do not touch. If I'm meditating, I'll ask you to leave, understood?" You were frozen for a moment, but you nodded, "Yeah! Of course! I'm sorry...I should've asked." He turned to you and you both left the room. 

He himself had his heart racing, for if you saw the piece of bone that was hiding under that mask in the ashes of those he killed, there would've been a lot of explaining to do, if you didn't run away. Thank goodness you were so distracted by the mask to notice that little detail that he was hiding. "I contacted one of our scientists, they will be ready for you to come down to the lab in this section we are on, it shouldn't be far from here." He stated "Should I bring my stuff too? What about my phone?" You ask curiously. "That'll be another time when our engineers are free from working on what we are in." "Oh okay." You say in disappointment. He noticed this, "Don't worry, I've sent out an order, so before I go someone should reply or be coming to look at it." You nod with excitement in your eyes, and shiver with enthusiasm for your music. "Thank you Kylo, I promise to be a good roommate. Hahaha!" You salute playfully, and cross your heart, "Cross my heart and hope to die." This confused him a bit but he adjusted to it. "Well, right now we are to wait till one of the officers comes to us, to let us know they're ready, so we don't have to wait with the common rabble." "Okay, so do you want to sit and wait?" Motioning to the big couch. He smirked "Yes, let's." He sat on the flat of the couch shape as you sat on a curve, lifting your legs up on the couch to be comfortable. He crossed his leg over, had both arms on the head of the couch, and laid his head back. You turned your head toward the kitchen but he was in the same general direction, you then decided to look, noticing the mole and beauty mark on his face, the arch of his nose, paleness of his skin, eyes that have a story behind them as they look so tired, the plumpness of his lips, the way the apple of his throat moved in his sweater like outfit, he was skinny at first glance but as you stare at him he had a nice build to him, something told you he regularly exercises or he does a lot of work outs. 'What's his secret?' You think to yourself, you saw him open his eyes. So, you quickly divert yours away and look at the kitchen again. You then look at the floor lowering your eye lids, you felt him staring at you, it somewhat made you smile. He was staring at your hips and legs, they looked soft yet also possibly having strength in them, the dip of the middle section of your back that helps exaggerate your assets, the way you hold yourself, your chest wasn't sticking up in the air yet it held confidence in it, your rump, how it sways with a certain elegance and even as you sit, it's elegant in its own way. Hoping that it didn't stop you hear a knock and the fuzzy noise of a mini-intercom. "They are ready for you sir." "Okay, so, are you ready?" You nod, "Yes." You stood up straightening yourself, hair and outfit. Ready for the next part of your adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh~ this will be fun! ;D


	7. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an average human being from planet Earth, till you wake up on a ship, in space, far from your home. Now you gotta put your survival instincts to the test, surviving ridicule of being an alien, accusations, surviving a war that you have no idea what it's about and why you have to be involved when you have nothing to do with it, nor intend on contributing. You are surprisingly on good terms with a certain Tall, Dark, and Masked Knight, named Kylo Ren, as you bring out a certain part of him that hasn't been seen for years. You are on the base and ready for what they might have in store for you, yet you miss your home life more and more; you can't afford to make yourself conflicted between your home, head, and your heart, Can you manage to do that as you try to go back home to a normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of medical operations and depictions violence, viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I thought I'd give you guys one sooner to make up for the late uploads. :D  
> (Update 9-16-2017: I want to apologize, the series is still continuing, I have been busy with moving and getting a new job, I promise that the next chapter will be one you'll like!)

You followed the masked knight from the room, to the elevator and going up to possibly the research facilities. From there you saw that these people were even more busier than those up in the warehouse, some people in groups of 3 talking among themselves, looking at pads full of information, or looking at different pages of paper. You followed Kylo down the busy corridor and stopped in front of a very large door, it looked like it opened down the middle. You saw Kylo pressing a button making the announcement of us arriving, the door then opened not very fast but at a steady pace. You two entered, and it was a large lab, plenty of counter spaces, with microscopes that possibly look so much closer than yours on earth and a variety of test tubes, beakers, and other laboratory glassware may it be for measurements or mixing. He seemed to know where to go so you followed him past all these scientists and tubes, looking over to the walls were some large tube containers with bodies in them, ether human or non, which made you cringe a bit. "What the...?" Kylo stopped as did you, he calmly knocked on the door and waited. 

A man opened the door, he had weird glasses on that made his eyes look bigger and they almost looked like googles. He had messy faded brown hair and smelled like he hasn't showered for a couple days, you looked around and saw that the room was just as messy and disorganized as him. "The head professor isn't here at the moment, he left on an emergency down the hall but he gave me all and very specific instructions of what to do, and I'd be glad to honor them, Master Ren." The man gruffly said. "I see..." Kylo replied he seems like he was hesitant, and why wouldn't he? To have the professor's assistant help that he didn't even know as well, but he needed this done. "Alright, I want the full examination completed." The odd man enthusiastically said. "Yes sir!" And left to another room probably to get things prepared. "What will they do?" Kylo turned to you "Physical exam, a bit of blood work, cell count, they'll probably scan your body to check your internal organs, and take samples if needed." You breathed a sigh of relief, nothing to big, the same as your home planet would do. "Thank goodness." You hear the door the man was in open, he had a medical dress for you, it was gray and short sleeved. "You'll need to put this on, and here is the paper work for you to sign on young miss." You took the forms from him and still couldn't read the text on it. "Um...I don't understand this." Somewhat embarrassed about it, "What do you mean?" Kylo asked "The text is basic, and you speak very well and educated." he stated "But I've never seen text like this before, Kylo. Where I'm from we don't have the language name of Basic, we call it English. The texts are very different." You wrote your name in your text of English at the top corner of the forms, the two of them looked at it for a long while. "What does it say?" The man asked. "My name, (f/n)(l/n)." "I've never seen text like this." Kylo said "Now, you know how I feel? So, can you help me read this thing or even answer it?" The man agreed and Kylo watched carefully, you give the man the answers and after a while the forms were finished. "That took longer then I'd hope, but we'll still continue on to the exam." The man said, you follow him to the room and he stood outside so you could change, Kylo took the forms from the man, looking at what you wrote, studying it, 'Just what kind of confusion must have gone through your head when you first arrived.' The thought as he set the forms on the desk on an empty space. He heard a knock and you peeped through the door. "I'm ready." The man nodded, but a hand was resting on his shoulder. "Don't you dare think about making her uncomfortable, understand?" The man stuttered. "Y-Yes sir!" Kylo let go and the man hurried in to the room, Kylo took a seat on a two-seat sofa one side was cluttered with paper, as he waited for you, patiently. 

You sat on the exam table as you saw the man stumble over his footing to get in. "Are you alright, sir?" You ask. "Yes yes, just a tad bit excited. So, you're not from this system or even of this galaxy, yet you can understand us, thank goodness, or we'd have a language barrier issue." You nod in agreement "I guess so, but so many things are still so different from my home." The man went over to a drawer as a droid followed him with a tray prepared, he started pulling out 6 or 7 small tubes possibly for blood, then one with a red mark around it, another with a yellow mark on it. "What are those two for?" You ask as he takes your arm and cleans it. "The red is for bone marrow, the yellow for spinal fluid." You shiver, "Please tell me you numb me before getting any of that?" He chuckled a bit, "Of course, but let do the blood work first, check vitals, and the basics." You nod quickly. "Okay." Before he took blood from you he checked your ears, eyes, mouth, throat, breathing, and reflexes. He then went on to check your pulse and blood pressure, your temperature, your sight, scraped samples of your surface skin on a small glass plate, and then did many swabs of your mouth, making you gag and dry heave. "Wow, that's a lot don't you think, doc?" You ask "Well you can never be too careful, miss." He then wanted you to come to the scale and be weighed, and you became very self-conscious, but managed to do it. He pulled out the needle he needed and continued to proceed with the blood samples, you watch as the needle pierces your skin and it slides inside you, it was ready for the tubes to take your blood. You saw him pull each one in and out of the outer end of the needle, seeing them filed with your crimson fluids. "You bleed red, like us which is good yet very mysterious, you're sure you are from a different galaxy, not this one?" You nod "Okay, then, what will happen next young miss is that we are going to go through the relaxing and numbing process to get the two fluid samples we talked about before. What you need to do is lay first on your back, then turn on your right side, I'll be getting the spinal fluids first." You laid down and followed his instructions. "Good, now try to hold your knees up to your chest as close as possible." You did and the back slit of your dress was opened to your backs skin, he went ahead and started cleaning it off, "Here comes the numbing solutions." You felt the burning sensations of the solution then numbness, he was touching all around, you couldn't feel it but you assumed he was since your body was slightly moving. "Feel anything?" He spoke lightly like he was concentrating. "No." You answered. "Good, now on 3 I want you to breathe in, 2 hold your breath, then 1 breathe out, okay?" "Okay." He proceeded with the countdown you followed along and felt the pressure of the needle going in, you didn't feel anything till you felt a small dull pain, you then assumed he was at the spinal column. Within a moment the pain went away he must've finished, "Awesome, we got the fluid out. Now this next one is tricky. It's a surgical procedure that takes place in the operating room. I'll use needles to withdraw liquid marrow, where the body's blood-forming cells are made, from both sides of the back of your pelvic bone. You will be given anesthesia and feel no pain during the process, okay?" You nod, feeling a slight headache, it must be from the spinal fluid extraction. "Okay, I'll notify Master Ren, and then we'll proceed, feel free to lay on your back now, don't sit up through you'll get dizzy really quick and possibly faint." He left the room, and you remained at your side just to close your eyes. 'This is a weird exam...' 

Kylo remained at his seat, then heard the door open to see the same nervous wreck of a man come through alone. "Sir, for the next part of the exam, we'll have to go into operation mode, to get the other samples we need, which is the bone marrow, and through the catheter we'll put in we'll take her urine sample from that." "Any problems in the room?" Kylo asked as if it was a main concern. "Oh no, she's actually quite pleasant, sir." "I see..." Kylo mutters. "Go ahead with the operation then." He demands. "Yes, sir." The man went in and prepared you for the anesthesia. He got the medical gurney out ready to move you onto it from the exam table, you rolled from the right side of your body and to your left, making to the new bed, he then put a mask over your face, so you assume it's the gas anesthesia. You began to slip in and out of consciousness, then blacked out. As if in a deep sleep. 

Kylo came in, to see the man was removing the mask from your unconscious body, he felt the need to come in, and honor what he promised the last time he saw you like this. "Sir? Are you really wanting to watch?" Kylo remained stoic as usual, "I'm here to make sure, nothing happens. Continue as you are." The man nodded and didn't say anything more, the man ordered the droid to get the samples over to his personal lab for evaluation. He pulled the bed to the other door of the room which opened to a wide space room full of machines to monitor a subject. He pushed the bed forward to the middle of the room, and got the cords and stickers where they needed to be on your body. As they were placed the screens came on and were functioning. He went to get gloves on and went ahead to put in a catheter in you from under your skirt of your hospital dress, Kylo was watching him heavily like a hawk with this. After that was finished, the man went to get new gloves, and proceeded with the operation. He went to a cabinet and set of drawers, the droid came back awaiting instructions, the man motioned for it to come closer and set out 10 small sliding glass trays, one round shallow glass container, a cleaner, a syringe, a long thick needle with a red handle as if to maneuver it and another blue one with a blue piece like it was meant to attach to something else. The man thin got a regular injection needle and a bottle of clear liquid. It was a type of numbing solution in case you woke up you wouldn't hurt as bad. The man and the droid came up to your medical bed, as you were on your side, he first injected the solution at the hip area he was going for deep in your hip tissue and muscles, then cleaned the area he was going to place he's tools into. First, he took the blue hilted needle sliding it in slowly till he made it to your hip bone, making sure it was firmly in your hip bone, pulling out the inner stylet of the biopsy needle then got the syringe connecting it to the blue part of the needle, slowly pulling the piston back as red liquid started to go in, he only took half of the syringe worth of marrow. He then pulled the needle out place it on the far side of the tray the droid was holding. He then picked up the red handled needle, and slid that through near the same spot as the first, this one was a little rougher. One he felt he got to the bone he then twisted the needle like he was screwing in a nail into you, for a few more twists he then pulled out that needles inner stylet and proceeded to twist more to get marrow samples of the medullary cavity, the once 2-inch needle was only a half an inch away from being completely inside you till he stopped and put the stylet back through just to measure how much of the sample he got, once he finished measuring, he then pulled out the needle, with the specimen he needed, and with the stylet he pushed out the sample from the needle to the round container. "Almost done, sir." Kylo wasn't paying attention to him, he was more paying attention to your sleeping face, looking for any hint of discomfort. The man continued, placing gauges in the punctured areas and securing them in medical tape, once that was finished, he then put a drop of the red liquid in the syringe on each of the sliding trays with plenty left over for looking at stem cells. He then went to the cabinet and grabbed a urine sample cup, and quickly went to the catheter bag taking a sample from there, wasn't much but plenty for samples. He plugged it back on then removed the catheter from you. It was smooth and no messes, he disposed of the bag, and placed the sample in a metal cubby in the wall, afterwards he removed his gloves and told the droid to place the samples by the blood samples. The droid went off to the side and stated organizing the tray disposing of tools used and placing samples were need be. As the blood samples were in a holding tray. 

"She should wake up in the next hour sir, I didn't give her much anesthesia gas." Kylo nodded, "I'll wait for her then." The man acknowledged this and went to where the droid was to start looking at the samples, the droid retreated to your bedside as Kylo walked over to the desk next to your bed and pulled a rolling chair over to your bed side where you were facing, "Can you retrieve her belongings, droid?" After a series of beeps the droid left to the exam room and came back with your cloths. Kylo placed it on the desk counter next to him, he then removed a glove and lightly graced your cheek, not only amazed at your softness that your cheek confessed to, but how cold it was. He looked through the beds drawers' and found the blankets. He stood to pull one over you, then replaced his glove on his hand. "This can't be right..." The man seemed to start getting desperate. "There's no way this is possible...!" Kylo got up and stood behind the man. "What are you going off about?" The man quickly turned to Kylo, "She's not like anyone of us, sir. Where did she even come from?" Kylo seemed intrigued. "Why do you ask?" "She has no midichlorian count, none exist in her, not in any of these samples, the counter says zero, sir!" Kylo grabbed the man by his coat. "That is not even possible fool, she'd be dead without them." Kylo said through his teeth. "S-Sir, please, believe me. I-I wouldn't lie about this, please, don't kill me! Look for yourself, sir, please!!" Kylo used the force to keep the man restrained as he went to the microscope, he knew what they looked like, force manipulative organism streaming with the cells or attached to the cells. He removed his helmet and quickly looked at the trays one at a time, his breathing being labored from frustration. "No, This...how? No..." Kylo slammed his fist on the counter really hard, everything jumping and/or falling over on the counter, all the while the man was let go. "S-see sir?" Kylo's breathing was shaky, questioning how you are even existing, or was this normal for you and your people? He turned to your bodies direction. The man stood up slowly, "What are you going to do sir?" Kylo didn't look at the man, he was focusing on you, he's trying to get to your head, trying to lift your body, trying to lift an arm or even break it but nothing, which led to him screaming in agony, you made him feel powerless over you, the first time in a long time he felt lost, and confused of what to do other than tossing a chair across the room by the force. Once Kylo calmed down, the man spoke up "S-Sir? May I make a suggestion?" Kylo turned to him, looking like he might snap if anything was misunderstood. "M-Maybe, we should dispose of her, she clearly doesn't belong her, and if it's true by these screenings. H-Her immunities are going to be very weak to any illnesses you and I both know and are immune to. I'm saying this out of fairness for her sake, sir. If she gets sick she m-might...she'll suffer more than we do." "Then we'll vaccinate her!" Kylo remarked. "But what if her body rejects it? Our vaccines have midichlorians in them, and what if they attack her body rather than be in harmony with her body? There'll be negative consequences. Sir, believe me, I'd like her to stay like you do but if you can't return her to where she belongs, she'll die out here...that's why..." The man pulls out a blaster from his coat, as he walks over to your bed side, aiming at your head. "I'll do it, I'll be the one to put her down, for you sir and for the First Order." 

As the man is about to pull the trigger, a loud hissing noise arises, with the familiar sound of a lightsaber, the last thing the man, the assistant, saw was a red flash. The body fell to its knees then to its side as the head rolled away from the body. The click of the blaster dropping to the ground from the hands of the now dead man. Kylo was huffing, as he had to quickly rush to you and draw his weapon without you getting shot. He quickly went to you, looking at your face, holding it in his gloved hands, making sure you weren't harmed. "That fool...I refuse to let anyone harm you, even over that, we'll just have to see what our research teams can do then." He stated to your unconscious body. "Only then, could we be in our own little harmony, since I can't use the force to gain your heart, I'll just have to win and earn it, because you see..." He lowered his head to your yours pressing his forehead to yours, "I like a challenge, dear..." He whispered. He went to the desk to pick up his mask and put it hastily on his head, then going to your bed and picked you up off the bed, with the blanket. Yeah, he did notice you were a bit heavier, but he didn't mind at all, he was still able to go on without much struggle, "Before the challenge starts, I still have to go...to Coruscant." He finally stated, as he left the facility, with you in his arms, the droid following him with your clothing on its tray, to go to your new home and room, with you not knowing what was happening. "You are still human in my eyes, (f/n), I'll make sure you won't suffer for your difference." There were many thoughts running through his mind and many ideas of how to make sure you were safe and to make sure that no else knew of your lack of midichlorians. He'll have to go back to the lab once you were settled in the room and remove the samples from prying and curious eyes, of all things one could be criminated for, this was not one in his eyes. He now knew you had no ties to the resistance, to Jedi, the force, the image of what there could be possible. As he left the elevator he thought about how one can survive without being a part of the force, to have the ability forge your own destiny, not just be assigned one and accept it. You had more power than you realized without the same power as him, you are a force to be reckoned with on your own accord as you can shape your own path as it comes. "I don't know why I'm in such deep thoughts about you, either it's deep admiration of your difference, or fear, or envy. You seem to have embedded yourself in me without even trying or knowing." He continued moving even as you moaned in your sleep down the halls to get to his quarters. "(F/n) why am I so fascinated by you? Where did this nature come from in me?" He continued walking, the stomping of his boots echoing in the hallways. "You make me feel many emotions all at once, frustration and admiration, joy and sadness all at once, from being a killer without care, you managed to get to me in a couple days." He stopped in front of the door and opened it with the force, heading to the bedroom of his quarters, "Just when I thought there was no room in my heart for such things..." he opened the bedroom door and flipped the blanket and sheets over with the force, sitting you down on the bed slowly and softly. "You prove me wrong, I thought and was taught such things are what weaklings feel, yet the thought of you gave me strength to quickly kill my own." He then pulled the blanket over you softly, making sure you were well covered. "And I don't regret it." He removed his mask and gloves placing them on the nightstand by the bed. He then moved to the foot of the bed to sit, he then ran his fingers through his hair, securing his elbows on his legs as he rested his head in his hands, he's never felt so conflicted that it exhausted him for so long, and he can't remember the last time he had this exhaustion. He gave a heavy sigh, "Why am I doing this? She's more homeward bound then wanting anything else from me, but..." He turned his body to you, seeing your sleeping face gave him a certain calmness that he needed then. "I want this to last for as long as possible, it may be insanity talking, but you are giving me clarity (f/n)." He stood up from the bed and before leaving he turned to you as you slept, seeing your face, eyes closed, lips parted by just a little space. He turned his gaze and left the room, the droid placed your clothing on the end to the bed and followed Kylo, stating a few beeps. "She'll be out of it in a half hour?" The droid made a motion like it was a nod, "Alright then, you are dismissed, you can go back to the facility." The droid made its way to the door, using the pad, and leaving the quarters, and leaving Kylo with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh~! This $#!% got serious and Kylo is getting a bit obsessive... ;D


	8. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an average human being from planet Earth, till you wake up on a ship, in space, far from your home. Now you gotta put your survival instincts to the test, surviving ridicule of being an alien, accusations, surviving a war that you have no idea what it's about and why you have to be involved when you have nothing to do with it, nor intend on contributing. You are surprisingly on good terms with a certain Tall, Dark, and Masked Knight, named Kylo Ren, as you bring out a certain part of him that hasn't been seen for years. You are on the base and ready for what they might have in store for you, yet you miss your home life more and more; you can't afford to make yourself conflicted between your home, head, and your heart, Can you manage to do that as you try to go back home to a normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally settled in to my new place, got internet service up, boxes unpacked, and settling well at my new job, sorry for taking so long to update you know how life is, gotta do what you gotta do, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :D

To leave Kylo with his thoughts, can sometimes seem like a dangerous thing, but right now he wanted to wait for you to wake, to see your eyes open fresh and unknown to the events that lead to you being here in his bed. He also had to remove the traces of you from the lab or there could be issues, a possible hunt for you, as you could be taken away from him. His feeling for you were still being assessed but he wanted you to stay with him, right now he was pacing back and forth in the front room. He quickly looked over to his meditation room thinking about reflecting, thinking of what his grandfather would do. What did his grandfather do in a situation like this? "I don't think I'll get an answer for this..." He decided to go back into the bedroom just to check on you, just to see the same peaceful sleeping face. Lashes nicely curved, complimenting your sleeping face, looking as though you had heard the sweetest lullaby before sleeping. He couldn't help but lean against the doorway crossing his arms, seeing you like this though, on top of all the stress he was thinking about was making him feel a little bit out of sorts and what some would say, tired. He walked to the other side of the bed from where you were at and sat there, "What am I doing?" He let his hand run through the side of hair. He felt like he was young and doing something he shouldn't, as he removed his belt, gloves, and robes to only his under tank, pants and boots. He scooted further into the bed not laying too close to you but close enough to see your diaphragm go up and down as you slept. In a matter of a heartbeat the tiredness was replaced with a certain tightness in his chest and ticklish feeling in his legs. 'This is a bad idea...' 

Just as he was about to move to remove himself from the bed, you turned as your body faced his and unconsciously scooted closer to his warmth and his weight like he was a soft wall of warmth that you needed. He was feeling sheepish now, 'Come now, Ren, she turned so what? Just remove yourself...' You nuzzled your cheek against his chest. '...easier thought than done.' Looking down at you sleeping on him, completely blank to the factor of you possibly drooling on him in your sleep with your mouth being open, his was agape to the current scene taking place on him, how your cheek pushes up as your face is against him. With trembling hands, he raises his free hand up to your cheek that's not against him, first letting his finger tip pads feel the velvety softness of your skin, then slowly working to bringing his whole hand in, till he felt his palm rest on your softness. Your cheeks, felt so right with his hand, like it was made just for his hands alone, his somewhat callused thumb could even feel the soft tissue that it was resting upon as it slowly brushed back and forth. He brought his arm that's underneath him slowly under your pillow your head was resting on, then allowing it to bend and touch your back. He swallowed as he lowered his head to yours, noticing his lips were resting on the top of your head, your hair smelt nice, he slowly breathed in your scent exhaling like the man was on cloud 9, at this point he didn't care, he felt content like this, then he turned his head up to the ceiling rested the lower part of his cheek on your head. 'I think I can deal with this.' He felt something, off. He lightly brushed your hair aside from the bump he felt and saw the bruising, you must've got when you were taken from your home, possibly why he didn't hear much ruckus when you were brought aboard with his full knowledge of it. He closed his eyes, succumbing to the previous feeling of drowsiness, and was breathing slowly himself. Before darkness filled his eyes, he felt your free arm come up and hold onto his side. The last action he took was a small kiss on the bump and smirk before everything was silent. 

You woke about 20 minutes after he fell asleep, unknown to you though, you didn't know how long he was asleep for. You awoke to a warm body in front of you, sure, the part of you laying on the bed was a tad sweaty but nothing major, you looked forward, there was a certain musk you sniffed, as it was tickling your nose. It wasn't bad at all, just strong, you lightly wiggled your hand wrapped around the figure, you felt a muscular flex under the material, it was breathing. This woke you up, and made you look up slightly, and with the shakiness in your breath, you let out a small gasp of surprise. Wide eyed and confused, you were tempted to wake him and demand answers but he seemed very much tired, and to be honest, before you went under, he definitely seemed exhausted. 'Cut the guy some slack, he didn't attempt at anything, or at least it seems he didn't.' You look down and see a white hospital sheet covering you in your medical gown, and he was still somewhat fully dressed. 'How did I get here?' You thought about it but called it quits for now you just decided to rest you head down and just go along with the snuggle. His hands above your waist made you feel secure, as he could've placed it where he wanted and claimed it was an accident. 'He is...sweet, to say the least.' But now you were scared to wake him, and get him irritable. 'I guess I'll deal with this...' You hummed to yourself and closed your eyes. Thinking about the last time you snuggled like this with anyone. In any case, it didn't mean anything, it was just a cuddle, nothing more. You decided your front was getting a bit warm so you turn your body slowly as to not disturb him, to where it went from snuggling to a spooning position, with your back against his chest and abdomen. You felt just how muscular he was when suddenly his free arm pulled you closer to him, the tightness of his muscles resting next to your back and how his arms flexed when holding onto you. Making you feel sheepish for looking and paying attention to such details but you couldn't help it, and it wasn't like he was bad looking, oh far from it, he was very attractive, how his stern face can go from tense and serious to calm and gentle like the faces of a coin. You became curious about his love life, with his good looks, higher position, and level headedness, he's got to be with someone, possibly royalty, or so you thought. If not, he's a damn good Bachelor candidate, he'd have a lot of women on your planet drooling and crawling to him, and even they'd be good looking. Beautiful, skinnier, look good in a bikini, bronze or sun kissed skin, meanwhile you'd be watching him on the TV with your curvy self in shorts, a t-shirt, munching on ice cream, while your grandma be nagging you to get a guy, get married, and make her great grandbabies. You can't even think about kids at the moment despite being good with kids, mainly because they weren't yours and you didn't have to have the firm hand or be the bad guy. You left that to their parents as it was their responsibility to do that and give the kids morals with manners, you were the person they'd play video games with, eat with, visit with, snack with, or talk to when their parents were too busy. Sure, you'd have rules they'd have to follow but like any child, they want to keep coming over, they would have to follow those rules. You didn't mind them either, it gave your quiet home some noise and color, so you were in a way on your free time, a free baby sitter for the parents, you even set up a playground in the backyard for the kids to play on outside. All that energy needs to come out some way. You missed the little tikes now, how they'd scream and yell your name, while they run to you if they saw you. You missed seeing their little drawings on the pin board you bought for them to pin up their drawings, missed how they'd giggle at your silliness, or how they were so excited for peanut butter and honey sandwiches, for the couple allergic to peanut butter you replace it with margarine butter and jelly. You were in such a deep thought you slowly went back to sleep, as childlike laughter danced in your mind. 

You wake to the site of Kylo being gone, it seemed like he was here just a moment ago, but the place he was laying in was cold, you tried to get up but remember the tests they ran on you, they really took it out of you, they could've at least gave you painkillers. You were holding your back where you felt a twinge of a sharp pain then slowly dulled out as you relaxed, you had to get up and the cold air didn't make the pain feel any better, in fact you were breathing hard from your back hating you, and wanting a warm touch there. You normally had back aches on Earth, since you sat in odd positions to be comfortable in that moment, but the poor posture got to you, so your grandma would warm her hands up and rub the sore spots on your back, then place a heated towel along your spine and tape it in place, better than spending all that money on cold pain patches... You nearly slap yourself for thinking Kylo would be willing to help you with that, but you certainly felt how gentle he can be last night, so maybe...Your thoughts were interrupted at the front door opening and the familiar sound of heavy footsteps, you quickly grab the blanket to cover yourself remembering you had a medical robe on as you heard those steps come to the bedroom door and the door slides open. You see a certain pale face look to you with gentle eye. "I take it you slept well?" You snap out of your thoughts of last night and were quick to reply. "Yeah! Just the wake up was a pain." His demeanor shifted, "Did I disturb you?" You quickly try to correct yourself, "Oh no, no, I mean, as I woke up I had some pains in my back, they were fairly sharp, I just need to relax as I get out of this bed." Kylo came over to the bed and sat closely next to you, you could smell his musk, and it wasn't bad by any means. "Show me..." he looked at you with a serious glance "Hu-Huh?" "Where it hurts." He replies. "O-Oh, well, I just remembered I-I still have my medical skirt on--" He lowered his mouth to your cheek, "You'll be fine, I won't do anything." You gulp and let him loosen the ties to the robe, you can't recall the last time being this flustered. You twist you hand behind you and show him where the pain is at. He then started exposing your back area to look, and you felt him stop. You took a moment to think why but you remembered about a few jagged scars on your back, "Oh shit...I'm sorry, I had completely forgotten about those, Kylo. They are just some old memories okay?" You try to turn your head with a cheeky smile on your face, it always worked to push the curious off the scars. They were a bit bigger than you treated them to be, two of the scars cross each other off the side of your back, another hugs the bottom edge your left shoulder blade, they were thick scars, not then. He looked at them a bit closer. 'They aren't self-inflected, but certainly not numb, they looked aged and pale but still sensitive.' "Who or what did this?" You wave it off and gave him a smile tone. "Like I said old memories, I've moved on from them, Kylo." Kylo took que to this, a way of saying to drop the subject. "Okay..." He proceeded to remove his gloves and rubbed along the area you pointed out as your source of pain, his hands being gentle with you but applying just enough pressure for it to gradually dull the pain. A few minutes of this and you were nearly slumping. "Gee, I didn't think you did this too, my grandma did this for me when my back hurt from work. You're pretty good at it too." You giggled, as he chuckled, your exposed flesh looked so soft, he's having to resist laying his face and lips on the skin that belonged to you, or even let his lips creep up the back of your neck, out of curiosity of you being sensitive. "Is that better, (Y/N)?" You nod, "Yes, Thanks." You were about to tighten up your robes, while reaching for your clothes at the end of the bed, when you heard him say. "What are you doing?" You quickly turned to him, "I'm going to get dressed for the day, why do you ask?" Kylo gave you a demanding look, like you were an officer. "You are to rest till your back is better, is why. Having spinal samples being taken out without much recovery time can be painful, causing dizziness and other problems on top of that. I will not see you put yourself through that, understood?" You are somewhat taken aback by this, but you guess it's his way of being worried, even so you don't want to get him mad. "U-Uh...oh...'kay?" 'His whole attitude changed...' You look at him with concern, he saw the expression making him sigh. "I don't want to see you get yourself hurt, especially after seeing what your back displayed. Just relax and rest for a while, please." Your face softens a bit. "Okay, but can I at least get changed?" He nodded to this. "That's fine, but please, just...relax, let yourself heal." You nodded as he got up, you watched him as he left the room and the door closed behind him. You let out a breath you didn't think you were holding, laid back, quickly turning to your side on the bed grabbing and making your whole body hug a pillow, all over the fact this man touched you. 'Oh geez, all these emotions because of him...? When did I become interested in the type?' You smoother your face in the pillow and quickly sit up. 'No, (Y/N), this isn't the time to acting like a high school girl, you got to get out of this whole thing before it gets to you.' You mentally demanded yourself to obey that and grabbed your cami, but forgetting your bag was in the front room with the other pajama clothing. He was there, and you didn't want to get him upset, so you just dealt with your cami and panties, under the blankets, you didn't have other clothes in there with you that could fit you, or at least clothes that'd fit you, you brought your knees up and hugged them. "I can legitimately say...I have nothing to wear." You grunt at your own bad joke and toss over to your side. 

You hear the door open and Kylo had a package for you, the thin paper sounds gave that away, you raise yourself up to look, the package seemed flexible. "While you were asleep, I had this tailored for you." He brings it over to you, you gently open the package to show a black material with a white design, looking like the logo in the front room, you looked around for any tags, or something to say the size. "Well this fit? I mean, I'm not an average sized girl Kylo." He looked at you, "Well, it should. I took one of the shirts you wore from me and they measured it by how it was shaped from you wearing it." "You should say stretching, but thanks for trying to make me feel better, and sorry for ruining your shirt." He chuckled "Try it on." "Okay...Could you possibly turn away for a moment?" Kylo nodded and turned his view away from you, as he heard rustling of fabric getting pulled away from your skin, the motion and lift from the bed hinting you stood up, and pulled the new material over. "Oh...it's very comfortable." You looked at it on yourself, it hugged the right places on you, it was soft and was long enough to cover your panties, your first custom nightgown, sure, still short but it covered the important parts, the sleeves stopped below your elbows. The crest laid nicely centered on your chest. "You can look Kylo, this is very comfortable, thank you!" He turned seeing you smile warmed his cheeks, he looked at you, your body, how the outfit fit on you. "It looks lovely on you." Your cheeks get hot from the compliment. "Thank You." He stood with you in front of him, looking down at you, remembering what lead to this point. The deranged assistant wanted to kill you, you would have no idea why, and it didn't seem fair no matter how it's looked at. "Kylo?" He pulled you into a hug, your face against his chest and neck, his face wincing at the memories of you being asleep, and not knowing about the blaster aimed at you. He had to cover his tracks with making a clothing request to get to the lab, and disposing of the tests to their proper disposals in the lab without anyone noticing he was manipulating their minds as if they couldn't see him. Placing the assistants body in the trash compactor, and going to the tailor to check on the requested article, coming back to hear the blanket rustling, he placed the package down on the couch before he went in the bedroom to see you awoken. 

Which lead up to here, to see your innocent face looking at his, now in this moment of him holding you close to him, as if adding to his decree of your wellbeing. "I know the situation is not ideal for you and I'm sorry for that, but I'm glad you came in my life, (Y/N)." In your presence, he didn't feel like the killer that he was feared as, but a man willing to make you happy and want of winning of your affections, to keep having that face look at him with such hopeful eyes, hopeful of him. "I'm glad, Kylo, I really am that I have a positive effect for you, but are you okay? This was fairly random." He shook off the previous look he had before and held a smile on his pulling you away for you to look up to him, "Yeah, just...being here, in my position, can be lonesome especially in these times of chaos in the galaxy, but you being here right now, in front of me, makes it all seem so small." He looked at you with soft eyes, making you feel flustered, you can feel you're turning red, "Well, I've gotta say, I've never heard that kind of praise or compliment to me before, Kylo, Thank you, it's very sweet." You look down to try to hide your blushing face. This could be his chance, to take your lips to his, to let himself roam you, to seduce you just as you have him, without any effort, and continuing to let his mind wander. "(Y/N)…?" You look up again, "Yes?" His hands still on your shoulders, he could just pull you in and kiss you. "Kylo?" Snapping him back to reality, he couldn't just conquer you he wanted the feeling to be mutual, to be more blissful. Suddenly there was a low toned echo, like a ringer of some sort, it was the front holocom, "Wait here, (Y/N). I have to answer this, okay?" You nodded, you watch him leave, and you were wondering what he was think about, what did he want to say before you two were interrupted. This made you huff, as you went back to the bed, suddenly feeling the dull pain build up in your back again, you lay down and try to ride it out. "Maybe he'll rub my back again?" You secretly hope so, he seemed to know what he was doing and had a magical touch. You take the pillow you hugged before and pull it to where you were at and hugged it again, "Ugh, is there any ibuprofen? Do they have any? Do they know what pain-killers are?" You rub your head against the black covered fluff, "What am I saying, they probably don't." 

You try to relax, thinking about the first scar you got on your back, you were trying to climb a tree away from some kids that were heavily picking on you, a tree branch snapped beneath your feet. Your body dropping quickly, you felt a burn and heard a series of rips of fabric, one of the branches that were already snapped, caught your back and slashed your shoulder blade, tearing your shirt and ripping off your backpack, as you dislocated your right shoulder from your right pit catching the strap of your backpack, leaving you falling like a ragdoll from being in so much pain in the air. You landed with a heavy thud, and with that noise it scared the bullies away, not wanting to get in trouble if you possibly died, you had a minor cut on your forehead yet still bleeding a lot, you couldn't climb up the tree again to get your backpack so you wobbled home, holding your right arm, like it would fall off if you didn't. Once you got to the porch police were already there talking to your grandparents, seeing you in the condition you were in made them panic and think the worst, and with so much blood loss as a young kid, you passed out on the porch steps. It took a while but you woke up in the nearby hospital, police and your grandparents wanting to know what happened, you caved under pressure, and guilt of making your grandma cry and being so worried you told them about the bullies and the tree to get to safety. The police took names, and approached the parents of the kids, let's just say those kids never became an issue after that, and you had peaceful walks home from school from there on. You still would climb trees even after that terrible fall, but you got better at it, you loved the smell of living wood and tree sap. You mess that, climbing the trees, you didn't do much of it as an adult, you are wishing that you kept doing it, maybe as a last hurrah from earth, but that would mean you'd want to do a lot of things before any of this, it would fill you with regret if you kept thinking like that, so you remember your promise to come home, to come home and enjoy all the simple things, to enjoy your family, your food, your life, sure life was hard, but it was worth living, You didn't grow up with much but it made you humble and generous. You are now missing those trees, even if they made a scar, it was an accident. You close your eyes and remember the rustling, and light snaps of the leaves and branches, the perfect shade they'd give on a sunny day, how they changed with each season, and the crisp air they gave at dawn and dusk. The simplicity of it all feels so nostalgic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what a teaser! ;D


	9. Innuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an average human being on planet, well, Earth, till you wake up in a metal like cell, on a ship, in space, far from your home, planet, system, heck possibly even far from your galaxy. Now you gotta put your survival instincts to the test, surviving ridicule of being an alien, accusations, surviving a war that you have no idea what it's about and why you have to be involved when you have nothing to do with it, nor intend on contributing. The task above all else...is surviving the means of the heart, while having to stay with a certain Tall, Dark, and Masked Knight throughout this return home journey. Can you manage to do that as you try to go back home to a normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back, training for my job has been really tough, but I managed, I'm posting this right before I go to work, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, or even the series. :D

You open your eyes to hear Kylo in the other room, speaking with a slightly distorted, yet familiar, voice. You stood up slowly from the bed and walked over to the doorway, opening it to see Kylo standing tall, mask less, strong, hands at his sides are firm, speaking with the Chrome trooper, Phasma, giving him updates by the sounds of it. "Also, your Upsilon-class command shuttle is now fully prepped for your departure, sir. The techs are going over its specs to check for updates." "Good, as for the protection I ordered?" Kylo had the sternest look on his face as he spoke with the hologram, "I had found my best troopers and scouts for her protection while your away, they are aware that only your command and her requests are to be honored once the mission begins." He hums in approval, "Phasma, I appreciate what you've done thus far, but will it be much to ask you to also watch over her?" There was a bit of silence, for a moment. "What are you afraid of Kylo? Of her?" Kylo gave a tsk to this "Far from..." "Then what's the problem?" Kylo clenched his jaw, "She is in need for the extra protection, make sure nothing happens to her, and don't let Hux get too close to her." Phasma seemed to keep her gaze on him, "I'll see to what I can do aside from my other tasks, sir." "Thank you, Phasma." He speaks loudly under his breath. "The honor is mine." The hologram then disappears. He takes a deep breath, and runs a hand through his hair, looking up in thought. This made you feel guilty for thinking about how much you want to go home, he's probably stressed because of you, you think to yourself. You come out from the doorway to the spacious front room, "Kylo? Is everything okay?" You walk up to him, softly placing a hand on his arm, as a way of silently telling him you’re here for him as support. He looked down to you with soft yet strained eyes, he nodded silently giving a slight unconvincing smirk. This pulled at your heartstrings, "I'm so sorry Kylo, this is all my fault, you seem so tired and stressed..." He cut in "(Y/N), please stop...this isn't your fault, this was all a huge mistake, but remember what I said before? I still am glad you came in my life, it makes things interesting, especially in this base." Your expression was very concerned and doubtful. "Don't give me that look, (Y/N). You're going make me feel bad making you look at me like that." He tried to chuckle it off, this just made you pout. He saw your pout and thought it was cute and charming, he brought up a single hand and gently squeezed both your cheeks making your lips puff out and you squeaked in shock and surprise, this made him snort from holding back a laugh at how cute your face was to him. You thought that you are just going to have to get used to the random changes in his attitude and demeanor, as this is normally a tell-tale sign that he's been without company on this comfort level for a while, and with that cute snort, you couldn't help but just went with the flow of it. Yes, it was strange, but it was charming in itself, you pull your face back while giggling and gave him a smile. "Now that's more like it, a smile suits you best, (Y/N)." You felt your cheeks tint pink, but you kept smiling. "Thank you, Kylo." He nods in reply, "Now let's see about your...phone." You nodded, he grabbed the satchel from the small table stand and guided you to the U-shaped Sectional couch to sit and you two would talk about the device you had, that you requested to make sure there was a way to charge it. You are certain you have no signal where you were at but you could at least go through the phone looking at pictures, take pictures, and listen to music, for memories sake. You two sat close together to show him what your device does, you don't want him to be suspicious of you at all so there's really nothing to be suspicious about. You press the power button and you see the screen light up with a logo, then a small chiming music follows, you wait for the music and loading screen to stop and your finally on your menu, you look at your battery life, it only dropped from 89% to 88%, thankfully you turned it off when you did, you sigh of relief. "Interesting..." You hear Kylo say close to your head. "Oh, yeah I guess..." He noticed your picture in the background of a colorful sunset, or sunrise. Kylo couldn't tell with the tress and the mountain but it was beautiful. "Is that your home?" You nod, "Yeah, I took that picture in my back yard, it was a beautiful morning and it was the first day of fall last year." He scoots closer to you, "Do you have any more?" You gave a 'Uh-Huh' noise and pressed a few on screen buttons to get to your gallery. There were pictures of you that you'd use to have a profile picture on your social media accounts, some more scenery pictures you took throughout your home, and home planet, and then some pictures you saved from the web and other social media pictures, a folder caught his eye and he pointed to it. "What's that one?" You then realize what he was talking about "Oh! That was just some stuff for my portfolio, I wanted to go to college and be a true jack of all trades, especially in the arts." He looked at you, seeing potential of being something more, then looked back at the screen and tapped on the folder, you were surprised how he caught on so quickly, but you went with it, opening your folder of art, projects and crafts, from your scarfs, hats and blankets, graphite sketches, paintings, artbook sketches, your costumes/cosplays you made for people, digital art, and he saw one thumbnail with you in it, and a triangle in front of your face. "This is amazing, what's this one?" he went to press the icon and you were looking for what he was talking about, realizing too late what he was talking about when your screen played the video. 'Oh fuck, I'm going to die...' You thought to yourself handing the device to him so you could hide your face in your hands. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!' You mentally cuss at yourself. As you hear the audio. You grumble a bit, as he watched, you were holding an instrument, strumming a tune, a very nice tune, unknown to your current actions and seeing what you do on your home planet. To him you seemed so beautifully passionate about it, your smile was tender and eyes narrowed like you're seeing music...  
"We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore...  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do...  
We don't love anymore...  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do...  
I just heard you found the one you've been looking,  
You've been looking for!  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me!  
Cause even after all this time I still wonder,  
Why I can't move on,  
Just the way you did so easily.  
Don't wanna know,  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight,  
If he's holding onto you so tight,  
The way I did before.  
I overdosed...  
Should've known your love was a game.  
Now I can't get you out of my brain,  
Oh, it's such a shame...  
That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore...  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do...  
We don't love anymore...  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do.  
I just hope you're lying next to somebody,  
Who knows how to love you like me.  
There must be a good reason that you're gone!  
Every now and then I think you,  
Might want me to come show up at your door,  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong...  
Don't wanna know,  
If you're looking into her eyes,  
If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before,  
I overdosed...  
Should've known your love was a game...  
Now I can't get you out of my brain!  
Oh, it's such a shame...  
That we don't talk anymore...  
We don't talk anymore...  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do...  
We don't love anymore...  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do...  
Like we used to do,  
Don't wanna know,  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight,  
If he's giving it to you just right,  
The way I did before...  
I overdosed...  
Should've known your love was a game.  
Now I can't get you out of my brain!  
Oh, it's such a shame...  
That we don't talk anymore.  
We don't talk anymore…  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do...  
We don't love anymore…  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do...

Don't wanna know,  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight,  
If he's holding onto you so tight,  
The way I did before...  
We don't talk anymore...  
I overdosed...  
Should've known your love was a game.  
Now I can't get you out of my brain!  
Oh, it's such a shame...

That we don't talk anymore...”  
He watched in awe as you lightly bowed your head down, and muttered a thank you, and you seemed so bashful yet excited, your cheeks were flushed red, and you reached to the recording device and the video ended there. At this point you were buried into the cushion of the couch trying to make it your own grave from dying of embarrassment. He turned to give you a compliment but stopped short when he saw you in the odd position, he chuckled bit. “What are you doing?” He asked you, “Oh, nothing, just feeling like my heart might explode out of my chest is all.” You said in a shaky voice, he chuckled as you took your hands up to your face to hide the blush of embarrassment, he just wanted to take those hands down to kiss your blushing face, and give you more of a reason to blush. He could fantasize all he wanted but that didn’t mean he’d act on it, you began to feel uncomfortable with where you were at with your back still throbbing, slowly sitting up trying not to wince. “Are you alright, (Y/N)?” You nod slowly as you finally sit up straight. “We need to get you back to bed, your back is still not fully healed.” You try to brush it off but he was right it, if he did take samples of your spinal fluid and marrow, you needed to recover, as your body is going to be screaming in those areas later.  
Kylo helped you up from the couch and guided you to the bedroom, still with the phone in his other hand, you got up slowly. Once you were up, you could walk just fine, he placed his free hand to your lower back as if escorting you to the room. “Does this room have windows, Kylo?” You ask, “It is pretty dark in here.” He looked at you as you remade the bed to what you desired for comfort. “Yes, I just tend to keep them closed, it’s a preference, and it allows me to think.” Once you finished he looked and noticed you made a border with a pillow in the middle of the bed. “What is that for?” He asked as he made his way to the small control pad against the wall, opening the windows but putting the settings to dim, tinting the windows. You looked to him as you placed yourself in the middle of one side of the border, pulling a pillow up to your chest and holding it close. “I thought maybe you should have your bed back, but of course I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with me so I put an imaginary spacer here so that way there’s no contact, or no one is getting bugged in their sleep, you don’t mind do you?” Kylo turned his head to the side slightly, trying to hide his tint of blush, but not wanting to show any distress, “I don’t as long as you don’t.” He replied looking back at her, seeing her hold the pillow the way she was, could almost make him jealous of the object. “Good.” You chirped with a smile.  
“So…Kylo?” He sat down on the beds edge with you. “Yes, (Y/N)?” You look down, “Will you be able to find a way to keep that powered up or a way to charge it?” You ask as you put your hand out for your phone, and Kylo gave it to you, watching you as a chime was heard with an animated goodbye as it turned off. He saw you pull it close to your chest, he understood how those pictured were important to you and you didn’t want to lose them or access to them. “I, myself, will go ahead and take a look at it…” He held his own hand out to take the device and make a physically evaluation. “…but I will have to go inside it to see what I can do, it just that it looks so fragile and I don’t know how I’ll be able to open it.” You scoot closer to him and show him the tiny holes that have tiny screws inside them, “Right here.” You pointed out the spots for him to unscrew. “Do you have the tools for that?” He stood up for a moment and walked over to a desk that’s placed at the area facing against the wall, opened on of the drawers and pulled out a small rectangular black box, opening it was a variety of tools and small tools, normally used for working on his saber, there’s no harm in trying to repair this, he thought. “I think so, I’m going to give it a go and see if I’m able to figure out a solution once I have this evaluated, just go ahead and rest if you want, I’ll work on this.” You looked at him, with a look of gratefulness. You thought maybe he’d want something in return, but he hasn’t said anything, and you didn’t want to make an argument if he’s a bashful type. He wasn’t able to see your face as he is about to take a seat on his chair that came up and formed from the floor. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing Kylo, isn’t there anything else here for me to do?” the clanks of him sorting through the tools stopped, and he looked over to you. “Well, you are not really trained in anything, you can’t be a solider, your lack of identification and verification of birth, at least from our systems or in any that we can find, won’t allow you to be an officer, or in any position for that matter, not even cleaning or cooking. There’s really only very few options at this point and they’d be where only We, Hux and Phasma at the moment know your true origin, would know that they wouldn’t be real.” You thought about this, humming as you lightly bit your lip while thinking about this, you forgot the in his world, his galaxy…you’re a nobody, no past other than from your own world and galaxy, which are not on the map of his exploration. A wave of sadness came over you, as you thought about it. “What your idea Kylo?” You are now ready to listen to all options available at this point. “I don’t know how you’d feel about them, but here it goes.” He set the device and tools down as he turned himself to face you. “Being my Handmaiden, or at least my assistant, meaning you’d follow me wherever I went, or go into meetings in my place, making notes, run errands, listen to my every command, at least in public.” You nod in acknowledgement. “Okay…” You are not the one for being bossed around like that but it could be the better option of the others he might have in mind. “Being my apprentice, meaning I’d train you, teach you all that I can, and the ways of the force, though; and please don’t be offended. I don’t think you have the potential to be where I’m at, you’re not a youngling and you don’t show anything of having the means for the task.” You shrugged, and nodded, you can’t be upset over that, their education system is probably far different from yours. “The last option, might sound odd, or even a desperate measure.” Your ears perk up for this, you have to give this one a shot, right? “Being my wife.” You swear you heard glass shatter in the back of your mind to this option, the color drained from your face, and you got sweaty as the words ‘Wife’ echoed in your mind “U-Uh…I don’t know, about it, or honestly any of them, Kylo.” Your breathing was very shaky, Kylo tried to keep his face fairly natural, but he was feeling a stinging sensation in his throat and chest, not sure how to feel about your reaction, so he looked down to avoid your gaze. “What would the duties be of publicly being your spouse?” He looked back up to you, he then stood, removing his gloves as he came back to the bed, “You’d be free to wonder, and as my wife no one would question you, no one would harass you unless they wanted to be publicly executed where they stand, you’d be protected by the troopers, you’d have your freedom to speak your mind, give minimal orders, of course we’d have to seem like a loving couple in the eyes of the public…” You somewhat shifted yourself, as he took your hand into his, raising it to his lips placing a warm kiss upon it. “My Lady…” You felt your cheeks get hot, and your back shiver from the motion. ‘Is this what they meant by being swept off my feet or am I just having a wet dream, if it’s a dream then those were some damn good drugs!’ You mentally squeak you didn’t see but Kylo was also blushing, but he had a bit more self-control, but when he took your hand he felt the softness of your palms, your soft fingers grazing his fingers and palm. “Oh my…” Were the only words out of your mouth that you could muster out, as he looked at you seeing the sweet redness of your face, he wanted to keep kissing you to see you blush even more, but he resisted he didn’t want to chase of a possible opportunity, “W-Well, how exactly would we pull it off? We would need a good and believable story of our fake marriage and wedding,” That part he didn’t think about, and Hux could probably ruin it all, Snoke would get word of this and goodness knows what could happen, “You make a valid point. Maybe my Wife is a bit forward, how about my fiancé then? Perks and duties remain the same” You nod in agreement, “I think we can work with that.” You mentally thought it might also slow down the public physical interactions too.  
He pulled your hand up to get you closer to him, but he had a bit more strength in the pull then you were thinking, making you pressed against his chest, but he of course didn’t mind, and teasing you is now becoming a new fun hobby for him. You were taken by surprise by the pull, and you’re not sure how to feel about it, sure he’s handsome, probability of him being a strong and powerful influence was high, why suggest such an intimate position? Didn’t he have other women wanting him? Why you? What could you give or contribute? You tried to push yourself off him, but his hands kept you there. “How is your kissing (Y/N)?” You huffed, “They’re fine. You’re not thinking of kissing, now, are you?” You hoped not, you were getting a slight irritation come from the back of your mind. You felt warmth and softness on your neck and a flash of black, it was Kylo kissing your neck unexpectedly, you tried to push him off, “W-wait, Kylo. Please.” His kisses started getting rougher “Kylo, please st-stop.” You felt it all finally stop, your lower parts were screaming for more, but you were not going to just be easy going with this, even if you were at his mercy. “I’m sorry (Y/N). I got lost in the moment…I’ll go to the couch once I evaluate your phone.” He was getting up when your body acted on a reflex, taking his hand before leaving. “W-well…u-um…” Your breath was shaky “You don’t have to be out there, Kylo, th-this is your room, so please stay here?” He looked down to you “Alright, but please don’t hesitate to tell me to leave if you are uncomfortable.” You nodded as he continued back to his desk to work on your device. You hide under the comforter blanket as you laid your hand on the area that he placed his lips on, remembering it and the details like a memory that will never leave, and you silently hope it won’t. As you were fidgeting under the comforter. Kylo was working on the device, after he found the right tools for it, he then secretly put his fingers against his lips and was imagining your soft tender skin that he just had, the smell of you even caught his attention, like he could get drunk off it. He wanted to do so much more to you, your body, but he must confirm that something still…in that trip he plans on taking. Will you be okay while he’s gone, or will you perish? He must make sure your established as his fiancé, and Lady Ren to be. ‘Maybe it wouldn’t be fake after some time, maybe I’ll be able to convince her to stay.’ He thought to himself, ‘Maybe after a while she won’t leave…but…’ He grunted and slammed his free hand that didn’t have the device harshly on the desk. Becoming frustrated at his own thoughts and fantasies, when in all actuality he knew he couldn’t force you to stay, maybe you’ll want to because of him. He was scheming to find a way to get you to want to stay, and stay with him. The two different parts of his mind were conflicting, but he needed to push those desires aside for now, too much too soon. Even something as simple as kissing your neck seemed to be a bold move, and you never tried to kiss him back. ‘Does she even think of me like that or have feelings for me too?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
